


穿墙透窗

by ScissorsParchment



Series: Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsParchment/pseuds/ScissorsParchment
Summary: 战后，星皇找到了在监狱服刑的金飞虫，面对净化重生的首领，金飞虫回忆起了擎天柱与他的种种过往。





	1. Chapter 1

> _“在擎天柱成为星皇并击溃补天士之后，金飞虫和其他邪恶的汽车人一起被抓获。”_
> 
> _——Tfwiki金飞虫页面，总结自镜像宇宙官方漫画“Another Light”_

 

金飞虫走在狭窄的矿道里，背后的光线把他的影子投射在洞壁上，跟着他一晃一晃地移动。他每走一小段就停下，让头顶的相机旋转一周，拍摄全息相片，同时检查手中探矿-定位-气体成分监测一体仪上的各项读数，不时在触控屏显示的矿道地图上做下标记。当周围除了相机灯以外的光线太暗了，他就从工具箱里拿出另一个节能光源点亮，放在地上，继续往前走。

在战争结束了几塞年之后，他现在新铁堡监狱下辖的能源矿工作。

他到矿场没多久，就被分配了工程师级别的活儿，而且完全胜任，尤其是探矿，他每天能完成的勘测量比普通工程师多一半，而且数据质量比他们的更好。

他可是负责侦查和谍报的前汽车人副官，这种事不但是他的专长，还是严重的大材小用了。

“到了监狱里也能往上爬。”汽车人狱友们酸溜溜地说。

金飞虫对这个评价不以为意。他一向这么适应力惊人，这是优点。而且虽然是“邪恶的汽车人”，他却根本没什么正邪观念，只是做对自己有利的事而已。现在在监狱里服刑，只有努力干活最能改善自身的待遇，那干嘛不做？

……好吧，绝大多数时候只做对自己有利的事。偶尔例外，尤其是对那个人……

每当想到这里，他就会努力把思绪赶开。余烬源啊，他最好能忘了这事。

没人担心他在勘测中逃跑：他身上安装了定位抑制芯片，一旦被监测到离开安全区，就会被电击到瘫痪。其实矿场基本是由机械作业的，勘测需要人力，只是因为矿洞里的通路太过狭窄崎岖，无人勘探车没法通过，通讯信号也被屏蔽得厉害，支持不了遥控无人车需要的视频，等勘探后挖宽了矿道、安装好信号放大器，才能进行机械采掘。

既然是自动化，矿里就没有很多苦活，各方面工作环境也不比一般的能源矿差，只是守卫严密而已。

“一般”是指一般符合生产规定的能源矿，而不是金飞虫最初所知的、莫邪天城的矿场。

在战前，他故乡的矿场黑烟笼罩、条件恶劣、事故频发，矿工们在井下吸着毒气，干着最累最危险的活，很少有机器，因为矿工——甚至是他们遭遇事故身亡的赔偿金——还没有重型机械值钱。

就这样的工作，还不是随便能得到的，要给管矿的塞钱才行。在当时，莫邪天城的底层居民很难得到一份能糊口的工作，很多其他城市的部分区域也是这样。

走在矿道里的时候，金飞虫曾经想过好几次，那些战争初期投靠汽车人的底层金刚，如果能得到他现在这份工作，还有多少会选择加入汽车人？当然不考虑那些被强制“招募”的成员，谁都知道拒绝汽车人“招募”的后果。

这时金飞虫的通讯器滋啦滋啦地响了起来，是矿场狱警的声音：

“金飞虫，你的位置？”

“我在最远的矿道里，在勘测。什么事？”

狱警似乎犹豫了那么一塞秒，才回答道：“请到地面上来。”

“收到。”

通讯关闭了，金飞虫拿着仪器开始沿原路返回。他的步伐稳定，余烬却不由自主地起了波动。

刚才的对话，换了一般人完全不会听出什么不对，更何况信号还很嘈杂。但汽车人的前谍报官不是一般人。

到了矿洞出口，一名狱警已经在外面等他了，从外面开了闸机，带他走向矿场的控制中心。

于是他没有像往常一样戴上能量手铐才出闸：如果他不这么做，就会引发警报。他是高危囚犯，结束工作就得时刻戴着能量手铐，见访客都不能摘。

这验证了金飞虫对通话的猜测，他的余烬跳得更厉害了。

一进控制中心的会客室，他就看到了自己意料中的人。

牙白和岩灰色涂装的大型机从沙发上起身，走到他面前。跟过来的还有一个戴着红色霸天虎标志的金刚，金飞虫认出他是监狱长。

“金飞虫，你被假释了。”监狱长说，“手续已经办妥，抑制芯片的权限也修改了。星皇会对你在考验期内的监控负责。”

金飞虫没答话，却有点怔然。他能猜到是一回事，真正听到消息却是另一回事。

“你将在宇宙大帝骑士团服役。”

星皇，也就是另一位高大的白黑色装甲车，对金飞虫说道。稍微停顿之后，他又接着说：“以大黄蜂的身份。”

金飞虫反射性地抬起光镜望向星皇，又赶紧垂下了目光。这却是出乎他意料的了。

前汽车人破坏大帝擎天柱，净化重生为星皇之后，率领的宇宙大帝骑士团力抗普莱姆斯，为和平力量的胜利立下了关键性的功勋。战后，骑士团进一步扩充，成了新塞星政府的精英卫队。进入骑士团，不只会获得良好的地位和待遇，还意味着回到他的前首领的身边，更意味着回到……

金飞虫制止了自己的想法，只简单而恭敬地回答：

“是，长官。”

星皇向监狱长点头道了谢，提起立在墙边的蓝色光能斧，领着金飞虫向外走去。

他们沿着连绵的高墙，走向矿场的大门。主恒星的光沿着高墙洒落，在骑士团首领抛光得宜的装甲上映出柔和的反光，微微刺痛了金飞虫的光镜。

他不禁瞥了自己的装甲一眼。他黄黑相间的苗条机体在阳光下暗淡依旧，由于数年来在狱中缺乏保养，表面仿佛落满金属尘一般粗糙，遍布着狱友间互助的业余抛光去不掉的细痕。

他有意无意地走得慢了半步，稍微拉远了与星皇之间的距离。在战前，星皇——那时叫做奥普托尼斯——是塞星最知名的图书馆员之一。现在，没了战火和血腥的掩盖，他的渊博和高雅又自发地散发出来，就和他身上的柔光、还有高级上光蜡的淡香一样……而自己现在的样子……不，就算重新打扮得光鲜，自己在星皇眼中，也未必比当初那个不学无术的小混混强多少。

星皇立刻察觉了这增加的半步间距，他忽然也走慢了半步，不理会几十塞码远处就有岗哨，直接揽住了金飞虫的肩背。

金飞虫几乎脚下一软，星皇身上上光蜡的气息更近了，不容逃避地渗进他的装甲接缝，激得他浑身都起了一阵微小的颤抖。

“你并不怎么惊讶。”星皇却若无其事地一边继续走路，一边说道。

金飞虫只好赶紧稳住脚步：“狱警通常不会对我说‘请’，尤其是在犹豫了一塞秒之后。”他猜到是星皇在旁边，狱警才变得客气，犹豫则是因为星皇在示意他，先不要说出召回自己的原因，“而且我没戴手铐就被带了出来。”那是因为以后都不用再戴了。

“更何况……”他觉得羞于提起那件“更何况”的事，便不再说了，又低下了头。

“我说到做到。”星皇答道，他的声音隔着岩灰色的口罩，但金飞虫仍然从中听出了笑意。

金飞虫被星皇带着往前走，双腿都仿佛不是自己的。这做梦似的感觉，不单来自他几乎是在首领的臂弯里，或是来自今天的经历。

他知道，金飞虫的身份臭名昭著，星皇让他改回最初的名字“大黄蜂”，是为了减轻人们对他的敌意。但现在，他被这个名字拉进了不堪回首的过往。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）设定塞星战前也有某些正极宇宙系列的社会严重分化问题，否则汽车人起兵后迅速壮大难以解释。官方仅设定塞星战前“和平”，“追求知识与和谐”。
> 
> 2）战后星皇是成为新塞星军事领袖，还是政府卫队首领，个人认为官方没有完全说明。这里解读为后者，以限制星皇的权力。前破坏大帝并不会完全得到信任和原谅。


	2. Chapter 2

> _“图书馆员奥普托尼斯是大塞伯坦档案馆最沉迷研究的学者之一。他不满于自己的社会地位，通过算计和陷害他人，他登上了塞伯坦社会的顶层……一天，毫无预警地，擎天柱的军队大举进攻了。每次进攻中，他都劝对方加入他，那些拒绝加入的人很快就被消灭了。”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙官方漫画“Shattered Glass”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“金飞虫原名大黄蜂，他曾经是一个无家可归的年轻塞伯坦人，对人生漫无目标，在莫邪天城的街道上聊以为生。渐渐地，他变成了潜行、偷盗、窃听和敲诈勒索的行家。在听说了擎天柱带领的新队伍之后，他热切地加入了汽车人……”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙金飞虫官方人物卡_

 

在莫邪天城的末日大街，美德通常只能降低生存的机会。

早年的大黄蜂相信这一点，并且身体力行。在末日大街这个全塞星除卡隆城以外最混乱、犯罪率最高的贫民区，他能如鱼得水，成为街头混混的小首领，主要归功于他偷窃的本事。开始他是小偷小摸别人财物的行家，后来演变成窃听他人的秘密，借此敲诈勒索他们，或在黑市上贩卖信息，因为这更难办到，利润也更丰厚。

同时他也很聪明。身材矮小单薄如他，却做着刺探别人的勾当而不怕被灭口，是因为他很会辨别哪些人可以惹、哪些人惹不起，以及如何让惹不起的人成为向他购买信息的常客，从而也成为保护他安全的靠山。

所以当两个戴着紫色汽车人标志的士兵出现在他面前，向他“打听消息”的时候，他立刻把他们归为了特别惹不起的那一类。彼时汽车人大军还没有席卷全塞星，但他相对消息灵通，知道他们是怎样的势力。何况以这两个人的武器装备，别说灭了他，就算灭了他那些有势力的老主顾也不难。

他们要打听的秘密涉及莫邪天城的政府和最大的黑帮，这种程度的情报，大黄蜂难得有机会接触，具体到他们问的事，他也确实不知道。

“听说你是这一片最会打探情报的人，你一定有办法知道。”

大黄蜂明白自己摊上事了。莫邪天城的政府根本和黑帮是一伙，再考虑到汽车人军队的性质，他们可能是打算强行接管这个城市。现在汽车人知道自己的身份，显然也就知道，他们这种重要的军事动向，对一个情报贩子有多么可资利用，如果不和他们合作，怕是有机会被灭口。

于是他在末日大街的人都要回避的犯罪窝点之间穿梭，潜伏了两天，终于弄到了需要的情报，然后把情报交给了那两个士兵。

好歹证明了自己的价值，而且或许以后也用得上，大黄蜂心想自己应该暂时安全了。可是两个汽车人又说，他们的人要借这情报，和那个帮派做个交易。他们两个会和他藏在旁边看着，等交易完成，证明大黄蜂提供的情报是真的，他才能走。

这要求不算离奇，以前也偶尔有帮派里的主顾，到情报发挥作用才放他走，所以大黄蜂虽然留下得不情愿，也没怎么怀疑。

然而在几塞时后，汽车人们直接打爆了来交易的帮派成员的头。

接到同伙的求救信号，大批的帮派成员迅速前来，围追汽车人小队。小队长塞给大黄蜂一把激光枪，叫他跟着他们一起冲出去。

大黄蜂跟着汽车人边跑边躲闪，寻思着过一会双方火并起来，自己要不要趁乱脱身。他觉得手里的激光枪好像漏电的电棍一样扎手：他以前只用过自卫手枪，根本没碰过杀伤力这么大的武器。

……等等，威力这么大的武器，那个队长怎么能放心塞给自己，就不怕自己掉头给他一枪？虽然不明所以，但他意识到最好还是听他们的话，别想着逃跑。事实证明他的求生触角很灵敏：战斗结束后好些天，他才知道那把激光枪上有爆炸芯片，如果自己做出任何不利于汽车人的事，小队长随时可以遥控引爆芯片，把自己的手臂炸断。

汽车人小队终于和帮派成员们打成了一团，大黄蜂看着扑向自己的金刚，心里清楚自己也被当成了敌人之一，只能和对方你死我活了。

他开了火。然后是第二次、第三次，从对着打到眼前的人，到主动瞄准稍远处的。激光武器几乎没有后坐力，他一开始有点不习惯，但很快就适应了。

敌人接连在他眼前倒下。他的手稳得连自己都吃惊。

 

战斗很快蔓延到了全城，政府的军队也加入进来。原来一切都是汽车人计划好的，目的正和大黄蜂猜想的一样。

过了几个塞时，双方渐渐有些僵持，大黄蜂和那个汽车人小队藏在断墙背后，与另一群帮派分子对峙。

这时，在离他们十几条街以外，战场中心的枪炮声忽然更响了，而后冲天火光拔地而起。

“Prime来了！”有人在远处喊道。

隔着重重街道和两侧的房屋，大黄蜂他们看不清战场中心的情况，直到几塞分后，在火光渐熄的地方，几名金刚登上了一栋被炸得只剩半截的楼房。大黄蜂没见过他们，而且隔这么远，其实也看不清楚，但看他们深紫色的涂装，应该是汽车人。

当先最高大的人戴着战斗口罩，手里拎着一个破烂的机体。走到废墟的顶端，他将那个机体高举在眼前。

大黄蜂目不转睛地看着。在主恒星的余晖下，那个人迎着光的那一面几乎被染成了能量液的颜色。

“擎天柱！擎天柱！”

方才安静的战场上响起了汽车人的山呼声，大黄蜂身边的士兵们也跟着喊了起来。

他看不出被汽车人领袖拎着的破烂机体属于谁，但他在山呼声中分辨出来，有帮派分子惊呼出了他们首领的名字。

在擎天柱领着主力精英冲进战场、敌酋授首之后，战斗很快就结束了。汽车人占领了莫邪天城。

 

在汽车人小队暂时驻扎的民房里，大黄蜂坐在没去清理战场的几个士兵旁边，啃着他们给的能量块。几天来的潜伏刺探和战斗使他累极了，他的机体迫切需要充电，脑模块却根本没法放松。

他已经交还了激光枪，但汽车人并没有让他走的意思，他试探了一次，小队长却和和气气地回答说要向上请示。

捱到后半夜，忽然来了一个军官，大黄蜂偷眼看着他和小队长嘀咕了几句，军官就进来把他带了出去。

眼看他们一路走向市政广场，也就是汽车人高层驻扎的地方，大黄蜂忍不住问他们要去干什么。

“你走大运了，领袖要见你。良心建议，放恭敬点，小心说话。”军官轻声回答道。

大黄蜂听得出来，以那句“小心说话”的语气，那绝不是泛泛的提醒。

市政厅正厅被炸豁了一个角，但里头的混乱已经被清扫得差不多了。情报贩子被军官带着走进正厅，视线沿着厅中央宽阔的阶梯向上，就看到了一个不知道是什么重型武器的巨大箱子，以及高坐在上面的深紫色重卡。

从现在这个距离，大黄蜂才看出汽车人领袖有多高大，他左右的近卫有的也相当魁梧，但和他相比依旧相形见绌。

这么个高大的机体，却以堪称优雅的姿势翘着脚坐在武器箱上，仿佛坐在镶着稀有矿石的王座上一样。

擎天柱跳下箱子，一步步走下台阶，渐渐靠近的逼人磁场让黑黄色的小个子一动都不敢动。市政厅的供电系统瘫痪了，汽车人自带的照明在偌大的厅中显得很幽暗，当擎天柱走到大黄蜂面前的时候，他投下的影子几乎完全笼罩了对方。

“大黄蜂。”大黄蜂从没听过自己的名字被以磁性这么强的嗓音叫出来。领袖的金属口罩会加强这种音色，但这不是主要原因。

“Prime.”他微微鞠躬，头垂得更低了。

“把头抬起来。”擎天柱却又说道。大黄蜂只好抬起头，或者说是微微仰起头，以便看到领袖的脸。

他当然不会放肆到直视领袖，但当依旧难免瞥见对方光镜的时候，他自己藏在目镜后的光镜几乎下线了一瞬。

擎天柱的光镜是炽热的赤红色，却透着大黄蜂前所未见的森冷气息，以及深不见底的心思。然而他的语气却又几乎是和蔼的。

“你帮了我们不小的忙，不过，这个城市怕是没有你的容身之地了。”

大黄蜂没出声。领袖说得没错，被灭帮派的余党肯定不会放过他，要想活命，自己要么逃离这个城市，要么索性继续为汽车人做事，寻求他们的庇护。当然选择权未必在他。

“你今天表现得很有战斗天赋。”擎天柱接着说，而后向他伸出了一只手：

“愿意加入汽车人吗？”

 

后来，大黄蜂一直声称自己是自愿并怀着迫切的心情加入汽车人的。他并没说谎，虽然当日他如果拒绝加入，后果可想而知：那时的破坏大帝还没有陷入疯狂和暴虐，拒绝汽车人的招募也还未必会送命，但拒绝领袖的亲自招募可就不同了。但毕竟如果再让他重来十次百次，他还是会选择像那天一样，向领袖深深鞠躬，说：

“求之不得，万分荣幸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SG小蜂被升为Seeker（跑车三人组）首领时才升级了机体并改名。本节中小蜂初始机体设计:
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

> _“（大黄蜂）经常设法寻求上级指挥官的注意。”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙金飞虫官方人物卡_

 

鉴于他的专长和被招募的原因，大黄蜂理所当然地成了侦察兵。凭借他的身手和机灵，没两年他就立了几次功，被升为中级士官。但他深知加入汽车人只是生存下来的第一步，如果没有足够的实力和地位，随时可能在战斗中、甚至长官之间的倾轧中成为炮灰。要想持续升迁，靠自己在莫邪天城时就有的能耐绝对不够，他得尽快提升自己的能力。

这几年来他的能力并非止步不前。战斗已经使他格斗更强、枪法更准、出手更狠、更善于潜伏和观察，但他知道，自己的瓶颈在于完全没读过书。

出生在最臭名昭著的贫民窟，进行看书这种带不来能量块的活动，一定会被嗤之以鼻，上学更是不可能的事。成为汽车人之前，大黄蜂甚至没看过几本电子书，懂得的书面语就属跟不法交易有关的最多。身处横扫全球的汽车人大军，侦察工作远比在莫邪天城的时候高级，缺乏文化素养会使他发现情报的触角不够敏锐。破解高级密文、黑进敌人系统之类的技能，他更是没机会学习。那些是通讯情报官的专职，但在任务中需要用到那些技能的时候，往往没有条件联络通讯官，要成为更出色的侦察兵，他多少得自己会做一些。

除了苦练基本功，大黄蜂清楚自己需要学习更多。他向老兵讨教，得到了一些电子书，但更多时候得到的是质疑甚至奚落。毕竟很多士兵加入汽车人，是因为不满于自身的处境，想借着跟随汽车人推翻无能的旧政府，为自己谋取财富和地位。靠提升战斗力、多立功实现这一点，未免太诚实、太辛苦了。

大黄蜂不否认自己加入的动机和他们差不多，但他依然选择了诚实而辛苦的途径。在末日大街贩卖情报时他就明白，高明的谎言是九分真、一分假。同理，往上爬也要靠九分真实的努力，和一分关键时刻的投机。

既然得不到更多帮助，而且他级别尚低，公然显出比别人对工作更用心，也不利于自保，大黄蜂也就不再求助于同僚了。他发现了另一个途径：领袖下过命令，每攻下一个城市，就把市图书馆——如果还没被毁掉的话——的数据库储存下来。

他不知道那些书最终被存到了哪里：这么多个图书馆的数据总量，即使最紧凑的随身存储设备也容不下。他也不知道领袖是想从那些书中获取有战略价值的信息，还是单纯想保存知识不受战争所毁，毕竟擎天柱曾是塞星知名的图书馆员，也曾沉迷于研究，否则也拿不出机体改造技术去升级他的士兵、令汽车人起兵初期势如破竹了。但无论如何，这道命令意味着汽车人进攻时会尽量不波及图书馆，而清点图书馆没有油水，总是被放在全城清点中很靠后的位置。

于是在清点中，当大部分士兵设法私吞贵重物品的时候，大黄蜂却经常溜进图书馆，搜索侦查、密码学、黑客技术方面乃至其他他认为有用的书籍，择要下载——这时候简单的黑客任务，比如在普通图书馆里取得注册读者权限，已经难不住他了——然后在别人喝高纯吹牛的时间阅读，将知识重组到自己的记忆模块里。

 

又是一个休整日，大黄蜂照常到基地里一个僻静的库房背后看书、练习解密。他没有自己的房间，想背着同宿士兵看书，就只能出来。他没料到擎天柱会突然出现在他面前。

“你在做什么，大黄蜂？”他甚至没想到会被准确地叫出名字，虽然他是领袖亲自招募的，但是领袖亲自招募的人也太多了。

“报……告首领，我在看书。”他站起来敬了个礼。虽然他警觉性很高，事先感到有人接近，擎天柱出现时他已经放下了数据板，但基地公共区域有无缝监控，他不敢扯谎。

“喔？我看看。”见领袖向他伸出手，大黄蜂只好递上了数据板。

擎天柱点了几下数据板，翻到主菜单看了看，接着用猩红的光镜盯着他：“有几本书不像你这个级别的士兵会看的。你从哪儿弄到的？”

大黄蜂心中警铃大作。诚然他都是在休息间隙去的图书馆，没耽误干活，也说不上侵吞财物，被拷贝过的书又不会少一个字，汽车人也不限制士兵看书。但领袖特别吩咐要存下图书馆的书库，他会不会觉得自己擅动了他的东西？自己一个小侦察兵，可以被领袖轻易捏成一团废铁，甚至不需要特殊的理由。

他又偷瞥了一眼紫黑重卡居高临下的光镜，对方的目光灼然，仿佛能看穿脑模块一样。那个问题听起来问得有点故意，大黄蜂想，领袖或许已经知道了什么。图书馆数据库的操作是会留下记录的，还有基地监控……

他报了一个被汽车人占领的城市名，声音有点哆嗦：“我在市里的图书馆下载的。”他决定坦白交代，以领袖的作风，说谎比闯祸死得更快。

“你从什么时候开始去图书馆找书？”

大黄蜂又报了另一个城市名。擎天柱对着他看了漫长的两塞秒，漫长到他觉得余烬舱都快要蹦出体外了。

“你没做错什么，也很诚实。我讨厌别人对我说谎。”擎天柱终于说道，同时把数据板交还给他：

“我检查收上来的图书馆数据库，发现有些数据库竟然在城破之后还有下载记录，书目总是那些特定的类型，看起来是一个人。我只是好奇，哪个自己人这么好学？我对基地监控视频做自动识别，找出经常看数据板、工作关乎情报的人，而且是独自偷偷在看——因为是偷偷下载的——马上就锁定了你。”他最后一句话的尾音已经带上了轻笑。

大黄蜂这才余烬归位，开始万分庆幸刚才说实话的决定，他很清楚做出被领袖“讨厌”的事意味着什么。

但还没完。领袖又从子空间掏出另一块数据板，也递给侦察兵：

“回答这道题。”

大黄蜂看着数据板上的显示，是一道解密文的题目。他虽然紧张得要命，还是给出了答案。

擎天柱拿回数据板，点选了几下，又递给了他。如此往返，大黄蜂一共被出了三道题，难度都不低，但他都很快解了出来，只在最难的第三题出了一点错误，不过不影响关键意思。

擎天柱第三次收回数据板以后，在上面操作了一阵，才又把它放在侦察兵小小的手掌上：

“它是你的了。”

大黄蜂几乎没法相信自己的接收器。他又看向数据板的主菜单，是几本书，看题目都是关于情报的。不用擎天柱说他也明白，这些是送给他的，是以他目前的水准最合适的教材。

大黄蜂依旧感到难以置信。他按捺着激动，立正向领袖又敬了个礼：

“谢谢长官！”

领袖的红色光镜变得温和了些，甚至微微地弯了起来，他抬起了手。大黄蜂以为会被拍一下肩膀，不想那只宽大的手掌却轻轻落在了他的头顶。接着他睁圆了目镜后面大大的红色光镜：那只手竟然揉了揉他的头顶，而且揉到了他头雕上一只敏感的小角。

这绝对是故意的。

“我喜欢爱读书的年轻人。好好干。”

不等大黄蜂反应，擎天柱又说道。然后他转身走出了这片僻静的场地。

大黄蜂站在原地，余烬转得飞快，头上刚刚被碰到的小角热得像被烤熟了一样。


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

> _“大黄蜂在战斗中表现得极其勇敢。”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙金飞虫官方人物卡_
> 
> _“他（奥普托尼斯）的新主张是有冲突才有进步。”_
> 
> _“反对擎天柱的人们渐渐组成了一支松散的反抗力量……有一位战士联合了零散的反抗者们，建立了一支有凝聚力的军队：威震天！”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙官方漫画“Shattered Glass”_

 

大黄蜂完全没想到，被领袖发现偷偷自学只是个开始。在那以后，擎天柱每过几个月都会叫他过去，考察他的侦察或情报水准是否有进步，甚至偶尔还指点他的格斗，高级军官都不是个个都有这种机会。擎天柱是标准的大型机，大黄蜂的身高才到他腰际，但他完全懂得怎样指导一个小型机利用小巧灵活的优势、回避力量的不足，从而克敌制胜。

“如果这是在战场上，你已经死了。”这是格斗教学中他最常对大黄蜂说的。不论是从地位还是这句话的正确性来讲，大黄蜂都无可争辩。

受到领袖的特别指点，自身又更加不敢懈怠，大黄蜂的才能与日俱进。而且无论是去最危险的地方侦察，还是在总攻中冲锋陷阵，他也表现得非常勇敢，屡次完成了困难的任务，军衔也在汽车人的队伍中快速攀升。

于是就有同僚在背后议论，说他的勇敢不过是邀功，是为了引起上级长官的注意。这不算中伤，因为那些同僚并没有把他们自己战斗的原因解释得更高尚。擎天柱在争取追随者的时候，直指塞星和平表象下的社会阶层固化与下层阶级身上的重重桎梏，并宣称唯有以武力推翻现时的社会层级，才是解决之道。但相当一部分——甚至可能是大多数——汽车人未必信奉擎天柱的社会理想，当初加入只不过是因为没有更好的出路，或者干脆是想借战乱抢夺财富而已。出于这些投机的目的，没有信仰，又哪有英勇可言。

大黄蜂懒得理他们。领袖的理想，其实他也无所谓信不信，但那套理想宣传打破阶层，令各种出身的人都有机会出头，这就足以令他期许了：以他的出身，在战前的秩序下绝不会有出头之日。汽车人给了他归属、给了他对那样一个未来的期待，为什么不能为之勇往直前？

何况，引起上级长官的注意？领袖已经在注意我了，他暗自得意地想。当然领袖的指点都是私下的，显然并不打算让别人知情，大黄蜂当然也知道要保持低调，不能透露给别人，更别提拿出来炫耀。

大黄蜂也明白，领袖的特别关照，固然是因为自己上进，这一点尤其对了他作为前大学者的胃口，但绝不是唯一的主要因素，这点自知之明自己还有。领袖知道汽车人成分驳杂，很多加入的动机也不纯，忠诚度没有保证，他需要培养对他真正死忠的势力。而自己是个好人选：自己从前是个一无所有的小混混，没有什么背景可能成为不忠诚的因素，也不可能不对领袖感激效命。

 

汽车人的所向披靡没能维持太久。一直有人反对擎天柱的暴力途径，曾经他们散落在塞星各地，缺乏组织，难成威胁，但在大黄蜂加入汽车人几年之后，这些反抗力量联合成了一支组织清晰的军队，名为霸天虎。霸天虎在几个重要城市阻挡了汽车人的进击，甚至夺回了一些要塞，双方形成了抗衡的局面。

而擎天柱最恨的人，也从塞星旧政府首脑变成了霸天虎的首领。不仅因为霸天虎处处与他作对，还因为这位首领、名为威震天的战前数学教授，曾是他多年的好友，后来两人分道扬镳，怕是也与擎天柱的兴战理念脱不了关系。大黄蜂先是从高层的对话中听来了这些，后来在对霸天虎作战受挫时，他也亲眼见识了领袖仿佛要烧穿墙壁的狂怒眼神，当时众军官头也不敢抬，似乎四周的空气就足以把他们压垮。汽车人中间还有一个说法：如果真的困住了霸天虎的首领，千万别试图直接解决他，一定要等领袖来处置，否则没等威震天的余烬熄灭，你就会先被领袖送去见余烬源。杀死威震天的只能是擎天柱。

然而大黄蜂几乎有点羡慕威震天，羡慕前数学教授得到领袖如此的关注和执著，哪怕是出于仇恨的。他知道这很荒唐，自己虽然晋升得够快了，但也还只是个中级军官，本就没资格希求首领的高度关注。况且比起和他同级别的人，领袖已经在格外注意他了，如果自己还不知足，总有一天会惹恼破坏大帝。

但他渐渐意识到，抑制被领袖关注的欲望，远比抑制对物质享受的欲望更难。

 

在又一次敌后侦察中，大黄蜂发现霸天虎和还在勉强维持的当地政府有接触。通过解出几段复杂的密文，他得到了极为重要的情报：政府将保卫城市的希望寄托在霸天虎身上，愿意向他们提供一批自己最精良的重型武器。政府官员准备带霸天虎先遣队去荒郊的秘密仓库取武器，但他们无力对仓库进行足够的防守，由于担心消息走漏给汽车人，他们没透露仓库的具体坐标，而是打算等先遣队到仓库帮助加强了防卫，再通知霸天虎大部队来会合。

为免生命信号被汽车人发现，先遣队要乘坐有电磁屏蔽的运输车前往仓库。大黄蜂叫队员先去安全区把情报发回去，自己则潜入了运输车。

其实那时他已经有几个塞日没怎么摄取能量了：为了额外探查霸天虎与政府的合作，侦察队潜伏的时间远超预期，携带的给养早就消耗完了。但他必须获取仓库的坐标，通知己方军队来夺取或摧毁那些武器，决不能让如此有威力的武器为敌方所得。

运输车一路躲闪汽车人的监控，拖了两塞日才到目的地。仓库确实建得很隐秘，竟然在地下好几层的深处。大黄蜂没法在库里发信联络汽车人，一来信号传不到地面，二来这种地方周围通常都有电磁监控，发信号会暴露自己。

等他找到机会离开仓库，又因为旷野上缺乏掩体而几乎是爬行了一整夜，终于出了电磁监控区，向汽车人发出信号，他已经十几天没有进食。低能量警告早被他屏蔽了，每一个动作他都是挣扎着完成的，连视线也开始模糊。

在潜伏侦察中，断粮并不是罕见的情况，但这次太严重了。他躺在地上，觉得有点好笑，原来还有一种勇敢叫勇于饿死。

他是在半下线状态下被队友找到并带走的。重新上线的时候，他首先感觉到的是唇边甜美的能量液味道。

然后他的视线变得清晰。他发现自己正在喝一罐精炼能量，那把罐子举到自己唇边的手，自己身子靠着的深紫色装甲和车窗，再向下……

领袖坐在地上，一手举着罐子，另一手搂着自己的背。自己正坐在他盘起的双腿上，换句话说，正在他怀里。

大黄蜂惊得几乎要跳起来，但他不敢，因为刚恢复的机体还在发软，他也做不到。能量液瞬间涌上了他的脸颊。

“谢谢您……”

他定了定神，坐直身子，瞟了一眼周围。他们似乎隐蔽在一个空厂房里，没有椅子可以坐，所以领袖才把自己放在他的腿上：自己太矮了，如果靠墙坐在地上，大型机得把腰弯得很低才能把罐子对着自己的嘴唇。

但您何必亲自——大黄蜂这么想着，惊觉几个高阶军官就站在不远处，虽然他们都没出声。想到刚才的情景被他们看个正着，他的脸更烫了。

好在擎天柱放开了他，跟着他也站了起来。因为侦察队报告过大黄蜂的去向，汽车人基地一收到大黄蜂的呼叫，就知道是秘密仓库的调查有了结果，可能马上需要行动。为了迅速和隐蔽，擎天柱只带了一小队精兵赶了过来。听侦察兵报告完秘密仓库的状况，他让在基地的情报官搜索信号，果然发现有疑似霸天虎大部队的不明信号正向仓库行进，大概因为处于信号隐蔽模式，速度不快，但离仓库也只有小半天的路程了。

如果让敌方主力拿到武器，就很难再抢走了。而且如果召集基地的汽车人大军出动，动静也足以被霸天虎察觉，他们知道自己已经被发现，就会转为全速行军，率先到达仓库。为了不惊动敌军，擎天柱决定立刻带着手头的小队潜近仓库突袭，捣毁那些武器。

但几位高阶军官或劝谏、或沉默，总之认为这样太危险，至少领袖不该亲自去。要毁坏地下几层处的武器，不能从地上轰炸，必须进入武器库里。在敌人的主场，空间狭蔽，对方还有重型武器，这确实太冒险了。

擎天柱却似乎没怎么生气，事实上他根本不理会手下的反对。但当大黄蜂也附和了其他人的意见，他光镜里的红光突然冷了下来，低头盯着身边的小侦察兵：

“我一直觉得你足够勇敢，别让我以为自己光镜坏了。”

大黄蜂感觉面甲火辣辣的，仿佛被鞭子抽了一样，他闭上了嘴。

领袖带着小队很快到了仓库附近，接着发起突袭，把沿途的卫兵打得东倒西歪，不一会就进入了地下仓库。但就在他们把守军逼进库房的时候，他们前方重型武器之间的狭窄通道和背后的走廊中突然同时冒出了浓烟，转眼之间就遮蔽了他们的视线。

汽车人们停止了前进，甚至微微骚动起来，他们知道中招了，伏兵应该就在浓烟后头。大黄蜂来回转动着目镜下大大的光镜，警戒着四周是否有枪口——不是对着自己，而是对着领袖的。擎天柱命令他在突袭中紧跟着自己，显然是要借侦察兵过人的视力和警觉，替自己应对战斗空间狭窄、容易遇到伏击的问题。

忽然斜前方高处炮筒充能的光环进入了大黄蜂的视线。由于浓烟的遮蔽，光环十分黯淡，他的余烬却在刹那间几乎停止了跳动。

那个光环正指向领袖的头部。在浓烟中，发亮的光镜就是靶子，看准光镜攻击头部是最容易成功的。

“小心头——”

大黄蜂高喊一声，平时清亮的嗓子紧张得破了音，同时猛力一跃，全身沿枪口切线方向撞向擎天柱的上半身，以尽可能使他远离那个枪口。

冲着领袖的那口炮开火了。那一炮仿佛一声令下，藏在通道两旁重武器背后的霸天虎先遣队员顿时枪弹齐发，冲着汽车人们的红光镜就打，而其中最多的火力还是朝着那第一枪瞄准的方向、也就是擎天柱的位置去的。

不幸的是，撞开领袖的大黄蜂也在那个位置，而且他双脚离地，失去重心，撞上深紫色重卡以后又滑倒下去，根本无力闪避。在他能爬起来之前，剧痛已经击中了他的肩甲、后背和腰。

有一塞秒他以为自己要被打成筛子，紧接着身体却忽地一轻，他被擎天柱拦腰抱了起来。领袖就着低身抱起侦察兵的姿势，举起另一只手中的重机枪，向第一个冲他开火的狙击手一阵连射。浓烟中，蓝色光镜的狙击手从高处的武器箱上摔了下去。

大黄蜂感觉自己被领袖带着飞身而起，再次落在坚实的表面，已经是在刚刚狙击手站的地方了。这里有两边的武器箱做掩体，是抵挡火力的好位置。

大黄蜂夹在武器箱和首领之间，视线被对方护住他头部的手臂挡住了，只能通过轰鸣、以及武器箱和紧贴着他的重卡装甲的震动，判断领袖正在用刚刚对准自己的狙击炮扫射还击。护住他头部的手臂又移到他腰上，搂着他换了一个方位。狙击炮再度响起，这次不同的是，炮声激起了接连的爆炸声，和突然更加浓烈的炸药气味。大黄蜂立刻意识到，擎天柱是转了身，击中了原先在他们后方一段距离处的重武器弹药箱。

“撤退！”

领袖低沉的声音响彻战场，已经组成背靠背防守队形的汽车人小队立刻向来路撤去。由于疼痛和能量液的流失，这时的大黄蜂已经难以集中精神，只能模模糊糊地感觉他又被拦腰抱着快速移动，抱着他的人另一只手上的机枪几乎没有停火的时候，而扫射的转动速度又不均匀，应该是在随着撤退的步伐，射向被留在身后的弹药箱，以引发更大的爆炸，尽量毁掉那些武器。他又听到领袖指挥手下把预备用来摧毁武器的炸弹投掷出去，刚刚他们中伏击的时候还没来得及动手。

最后大黄蜂感到身边的烟渐渐淡了，大概他们已经撤到了通往地面的升降机附近。听着仓库里源源不断的爆炸声，他才安心地下了线。

 

他这次下线的时间比上一次久得多，再醒来的时候，内置时钟显示已经是一个多塞日之后。

他发现自己在医疗室里，到处是药剂和焊接枪的气味。这是一个单独的隔间，旁边没有别的床，只有……

正在看着他的领袖。领袖当然不会一天多都看着自己，大黄蜂想，而大概是吩咐了等自己的生命体征显示着快要苏醒，就叫他过来，可就算这样，他也是站在这儿等了好一会了。

“不要乱动。”看着侦察兵就想赶紧起身，汽车人首领立刻说道。大黄蜂只好又放松下来，左右转头看了看，确定自己只有手臂上还插着能量液滴注管，以及自己身上的伤都被修复得差不多了，才慢慢坐起身，微微低着头，说：

“感谢您救了我。”

“要不是你把我撞开，躺在这儿的就是我了。”

破坏大帝轻声笑了笑，又说：“知道我为什么注意你、喜欢你吗？”

大黄蜂的余烬又乱跳起来，他将头垂得更低，摇了摇头。

“因为你这个努力的、奋勇的模样，让我想起了自己还对旧政府抱有希望的时候，按着他们的规矩老老实实奋斗的样子。”

伴随着这个回答，领袖的手掌又抚上了侦察兵的头顶，然后沿着少年再次升温的清秀面庞滑下来，扶住他的一侧下巴，让他抬起头：

“当然我最终意识到，遵守他们的游戏规则是死路一条。我要创造一套新规则。幸运的是，你可以按照这套新规则踏实努力，不用再承担我当时面对旧规则的绝望和愤怒。”

大黄蜂感觉自己胸口里也随着面甲发起了热。他知道现在应该说些表忠心的话，但是说什么呢？

“我会的。”他最终答道，“我愿意为您献出余烬。”

这是他的真心话，至少是现在这个时刻的。

擎天柱却似乎有点意外，他沉默了几塞秒，才用带着笑意的声音说：

“等你康复了，我会给你这个机会。”

那时大黄蜂还不知道领袖这个回答的确切意思。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有不明确是否自愿的拆卸 （dubious consent）

 

领袖身边的人发现，自从大黄蜂伤愈之后，首领更经常传唤他报告各种工作，也更经常与他一起出入了。表面上看，这是因为大黄蜂又升了级，以他探明敌方武器库位置、又保卫领袖的功劳，升迁是应当的，而且也博得了首领更多的赏识。但心思灵动的人自然想得到，大黄蜂潜出武器库后，因为能量水平太低而下线，那时领袖亲自喂给他能量液——更别提用的是什么姿势——战斗后又关注他的伤势，这不禁令人猜测，领袖对侦察兵或许早就另眼相看了。对这些背后议论，大黄蜂装作不知情，专心享受领袖确实更多地投向他的目光。

几个塞月后的一天，大黄蜂突然收到擎天柱的内线消息，让他去安保中心的陆地桥传送点。到了传送点，他却只见到领袖一个人。他不知道什么事需要领袖和他单独出去，但擎天柱没有要说明的意思，只是示意他跟上，就走进了已经开启的陆地桥。

大黄蜂也只有照办，在他来得及进一步猜想之前，陆地桥的另一端已经开启了。走出陆地桥，他发现他们身处一个空旷的小厅，灯光是昏暗的青白色。小厅一边是个升降机，另一边有扇粗糙陈旧的厚金属门，或许是通往外面的。这地方大概率是地下室或者仓库的隔间。

他跟着擎天柱走进升降机。按时间算，升降机下行了大概十几层楼的距离，再开启的时候，面前变成了一条明亮整洁的宽敞通道。

等两人走到通道尽头的门前，擎天柱突然偏过头，声音从金属面罩里传来：

“你会喜欢这个地方的，小偷书贼。”

大黄蜂立刻反应过来，这是指自己在被攻下的城市的图书馆偷偷下载书籍的事。虽然知道领袖无意追究，只是在说笑，他的余烬还是被吓得一晃荡。难道今天此行的目的和那件事有关？他来不及思考，紫黑色重卡已经推开了门。

门后是一个三层楼高的大型空间，中央依然是宽敞的过道，两侧则是透明硅化物材质的隔离幕墙，一直通到房间顶端。大黄蜂跟着领袖走进过道，发现幕墙到背后真正的墙相距有五六塞码，幕墙后面密密地排着一列列厚重的支架，相互勾连着加强支撑，层层堆叠到了接近屋顶的高度，而支架上摆满了晶灰色的大型存储单元。

大黄蜂有生以来第一次见到这么大的数据库，他敢说绝大部分塞伯坦人也从来没有见过。

不过几塞秒，他就意识到这是什么，嘴唇禁不住微微张开，弯起一个惊喜的弧度：

“那些图书馆……”

“不只是那些图书馆。”领袖停下脚步，稍稍侧身看向他，“还有大塞伯坦档案馆。”

大塞伯坦档案馆在战前直属塞星中央政府，是铁堡乃至全塞星最高级别的档案馆，存放着最丰富的档案和供市民查阅的公开资料，而奥普托尼斯就是其中为数不多的高级馆员之一。对外的消息说，档案馆已经在汽车人攻打铁堡时毁于战火了，但听擎天柱的语意，大黄蜂知道，领袖暗中把档案馆的数据库移到了这个地方，而且这里还存着汽车人攻下的那些城市的图书馆馆藏。

“这些存储单元大部分是档案馆原有的，确实有一部分在攻城战中毁坏了，不过大部分还是幸存下来。”擎天柱似乎知道他在想什么，“后来也新制作了一些单元。但加上那些图书馆的资料，还是太多了，所以数据都是高度压缩的，调用时才会解压。”

过道中间有几组电脑终端，尽头还有一个较大的控制台，应该都是管理和查阅资料用的。现在只有控制台的主屏幕上显示着房间中存储单元和其他设备的三维图像，其他终端的屏幕、以及存储单元上的指示灯都是暗的。可以理解，这地方不经常使用，为了尽量减少散热和维护的负担，绝大部分设备平时都是休眠的。但有好几部终端的话……

“在想什么？”见大黄蜂在一台终端前站着不动，擎天柱问道。

“这里可以容纳几个人同时工作。”大黄蜂回答。也就是说，不止领袖，一些汽车人高层应该也有进入的权限。

“怎么，想着自己什么时候能升迁到有权进来查资料？”领袖的语气并不带讽刺，而几乎是愉悦的。不等大黄蜂表现出窘迫，他又抬头向屋顶看去。

幕墙后的屋顶是平的，但过道上方则是一个拱顶的半边，在入口一侧最高，向尽头下弯的弧形面中央有一扇闭合的窗，被简雅的古典纹饰环绕着，下面有一行浮雕文字。大黄蜂刚进来就观察到了这些，但直到现在，他跟着领袖的目光向上望，才真正阅读了那些字。那是中古塞伯坦文，不算晦涩，以他现在的学问已经读得懂了：

 

> _知识是解放灵魂的窗口_

 

“这是从大塞伯坦档案馆公开阅览厅的拱顶上切割下来的。以前天气好的时候，窗子的遮光罩会滑开，让主恒星的光照下来。”擎天柱忽然说。

费劲从大拱顶上切下一条装在这儿，肯定有特别的寓意。不等侦察兵发问，他就吁了口气，用罕见的感慨语气接着说：

“我们现在在、或者说这个地方隐藏在铁堡的地下。我希望这地方有朝一日能重见天光。”

大黄蜂感到震动。保留各个城市的知识，期待这些知识有一天能重新被人们所学习，这情怀和破坏大帝的形象相距甚远，但对一个会指点偷书自学的小兵的前大研究员来说，又并不显得奇怪。战事中当然无法运营这个地方，为了免得敌人更方便获取知识、研发对抗汽车人的武器，也不能开放这里。但等到战争结束了，知识就是属于大众的。

他的唇角又微微勾了起来。领袖的秘密情怀，除了我恐怕没几个人知道，他想。

擎天柱捕捉到了他的表情。“是屋顶上那句话好笑，还是我的想法好笑？”

大黄蜂赶紧摇头：“您的想法令人感佩……那句话也不好笑。我相信它。”

而且它已经在我身上验证了，他在心里补充道。对知识的渴望——虽然是功利性的——使我进入了您的视线，给了我的灵魂更好的出路。

他想起刚刚擎天柱说自己“会喜欢这个地方”，自己还没有回答，于是接着说：“不止喜欢，我爱这个地方。”

“那么你爱创造这个地方的人吗？”

大黄蜂怔住了，能量液急速冲上了他的面甲。严格来说，这里是所有收集这些知识的人共同创造的，但领袖说的创造者显然指他自己。

而且那个“爱”绝对不是爱戴的意思。

看侦察兵的面色，擎天柱知道他已经明白了自己的意思。他笑了一声，弯下身轻而易举地将大黄蜂抱了起来，让他停在与自己视线平齐的位置，然后留一只手搂着他，抽出另一只手，摘下了他的目镜，让他那双圆得可爱的大光镜曝露在空气里。

大黄蜂窘得几乎想要合上光镜，他习惯了用目镜掩饰一部分情绪，几乎没有别的汽车人见过他摘下目镜，领袖也没有。

“谁说过愿意献出余烬来着？”

擎天柱忽然又问道，声音带着浓浓的笑意。大黄蜂这才知道，原来当时自己说完那句话，领袖说“我会给你这个机会”，是这个意思，看来他那时就筹划好今天了。

自己是逃不掉了，他想。他只好尽量稳住自己的声音，回答：

“我……我爱您。”

说完这句话，他觉得自己的面甲几乎热得要汽化了。擎天柱的炽红光镜愈发弯了起来，然后更出人意料地，随着咔哒一声轻响，他的口罩打开了。

大黄蜂目不转睛地看着。从平时露出的小半张脸来看，领袖应该是十分俊美的，但现在侦查兵才发现，这张面孔的俊美程度超乎他的预料。那雕塑般的鼻梁和微笑的薄唇，比他想象的更秀气，甚至透出大型机身上罕见的艳丽。

（从lof跳转请从此处开始阅读。）

（预警：有少量粗暴的拆卸。）

大黄蜂的余烬狂转着，眼看重卡将嘴唇愈凑愈近，他才反应过来，也微微张开了嘴。

他的唇瞬间被掠夺了，然后是口腔，小小的金属舌被对方的追得无处可躲，只能被可怜兮兮地搅弄，好像受到侵犯一样。一缕津液沿着他的口角流下来，他喘息着，听到自己换气扇的声响，还有对方的，声音更大。

重卡终于结束了这个要命的吻，抱着小黄车向来路走去，然后穿进房间入口旁边的另一扇小门。门里是一个小隔间，有简单的生活设施，是他偶尔由于沉浸于资料而留宿时用的。

看着领袖径直走向隔间中唯一的充电床，大黄蜂一点都不感到意外。领袖当然没有害羞，他的换气扇这么响，只能是另一个原因。自己现在就要和自己的舌头遭到同样的命运。

 

大黄蜂以前也经历过对接，但是和这么大型的机，他的确是第一次。那天的前半段可以说是折磨，重卡有小型机的几倍大，为了避免把小黄车拆坏，擎天柱已经有所克制，但他终究不是比较照顾床伴的类型，除了润滑油，大黄蜂也没少流能量液，事后全身像被重卡碾过一样——物理意义上的。但想到自己是被领袖压着，他就觉得别的都不重要了。

那之后领袖召幸他并不算频繁，即使两人都在基地，每个塞周通常也就一次，更不用说他还经常被派出去侦察了。他渐渐习惯了擎天柱的体型，虽然还是免不了有些疼，但已经比第一次强得多。

但机型差异悬殊终归造成了一些限制。擎天柱总得控制自己的力道，而且虽然大黄蜂的柔韧性惊人，但有一些姿势他们怎么也无法尝试。对此大黄蜂总觉得不踏实，担心不能让领袖满意，虽然以他的小身板而言，他已经尽力去迎合对方了。而且对他的纤细线路来说，擎天柱的输出太强了，经常能让他一下子过载。他是用了反审讯训练中练就的功夫，才能控制得住自己不要过载得太快，因为那个时候领袖得放慢动作，等他缓过来再继续，甚至过载次数多了，他就会很快下线，这肯定会大大扫领袖的兴。

在床上的迎合是合理的，但迎合到这地步，大黄蜂知道自己简直是下贱。但他还能怎么样呢？他这么做不全是为了讨好首领，撇开地位的问题，自己依旧离不开擎天柱，却又只能卑微地仰望。

甚至领袖找他过夜，都被他在心里形容为“召幸”，因为他觉得自己只不过是领袖的几个床伴之一。那天在铁堡地下数据库的事，也只能说明领袖看自己很顺眼，打算把自己也收到那几个人当中去。毕竟就凭自己肤浅的学识、单薄的人生，面对领袖深重到不可测的灵魂，哪里值得被认真当做情人对待呢？

大黄蜂早就知道领袖有别的伴，包括他的一个高大忠实的护卫。他们虽然都不声张，可这也不是什么绝密，而且作为谍报人员，大黄蜂知道自己人的内情也更容易一些。那天之后，他没有留意领袖是否还在找他们，但他想肯定是的。领袖怎么可能拘于自己这个不禁折腾的小机子呢？体格高大的才能满足他。可以说，他是在故意避免留意到，他不想自己被激发出哪怕是一点嫉妒。

直到他有一次潜入敌后侦察，离开了基地几个月之久。

 

当侦察终于结束，取得了不错的收获，大黄蜂和队员们才回到基地。领袖奖赏给他们高纯和双饷，让他们放松休整，却在侦察队回营房时发内线信息给大黄蜂，让他晚上来自己的充电房。

大黄蜂当然明白领袖的意思。他赶紧做了清洁，按照擎天柱说的时间到了他的房间。他一关上门就被重卡宽阔的臂甲紧紧搂住，接着被抱到了床上。

“你这个小恶棍，搞这么久才回来，是不是想憋死我。”领袖把小侦察兵困在自己和墙之间，边说边拉着他跨坐在自己腿上，把枕头拽过来垫在他的背后，然后啃咬起他头顶的小角来。

感觉酥麻微痛的电流从角甲爬下脊背，大黄蜂不禁一哆嗦。他发出一声能量糖似的甜笑：

“是您派我去的嘛，又不是不能找别人……”

领袖的牙齿离开了他的角，散热扇的轰鸣声也低了下来。大黄蜂住了口，惊觉自己大概说错话了。但只不过说他可以找别人，这算不上嫉妒吧？还是……

“我哪来的别人？”

擎天柱用比平时更低沉的声音说。不过一塞秒，他已经明白了小侦察兵的心思，眼神立刻冷厉起来。“你一直以为我有别的伴？至少在那天要了你之后，我再没找过别人——你最好也别和其他的谁搞上，否则我会把那个人捏成一堆废铁。”

这已经是个不太认真的威胁了，但比起惶恐，大黄蜂却更感到兴奋。他是唯一的，至少暂时是。

“我不敢，更不会！”他放任自己显得害怕，几乎是惊喘着说，“谁能比得上您的一片装甲……我只是觉得自己机型太小了，不可能让您尽兴……”

他的声音和视线一起低了下去。他发现面对爱慕的人说这种话，羞耻感一点都不会因为自己是个恶棍而减少。

“是吗？那就试试你能不能。”擎天柱径直掀开两人的对接面板，没做前戏就侵入了他的身体。

能量液随着撕裂的疼痛渗了出来，小侦察兵低声呻吟着求饶，说自己再也不敢乱想了。擎天柱不理他，但冲撞的动作也渐渐没有了惩罚性的力度。因为他已经适应了对方，大黄蜂很快就觉得痛楚变得钝了，双腿也开始听使唤。于是他用颤抖的腿夹住重卡的腰，挺起自己的腰迎合着他，将他送进自己的更深处。

两轮过载之后，领袖搂着他倒在床上。

“其实我知道你像大部分汽车人一样，并没有多信奉我的社会理想，只是因为利益而加入。更别提你还是我亲自招募的，当时你根本不敢拒绝。”过了一小会，重卡才说道，声音竟有点闷闷的，“但即使是那些最信奉我的人，也没几个能像你这么理解我。你要相信自己是特殊的。”

小黄车用柔软的嘴唇吻了一下他还带着冷凝液的胸窗。

“我相信。不过信奉您的理想，和基于利益的选择，其实未必相互矛盾。我刚加入的时候字都不认识多少，确实不懂得您的理想，但我知道您能让我们出头……”

他见领袖看着他，似乎在等着听，就继续说：“您知道我们这种生在贫民窟的小孩吧？都是黑户，监护人也是累次犯案的混混。这使得几乎没有雇主愿意雇我们，读书也没用，而且出了末日大街，经常被人欺凌，殴打至死都不稀罕，警局也因为我们是罪犯的崽而坐视不管。您看，在四面高墙中间，我们走投无路，突然顶上开了一扇窗，就像档案馆拱顶上的窗一样，我们自然会竭力爬上去。”

擎天柱依旧低头看着大黄蜂，没有说话。他知道那扇窗是指自己给“我们”的机会。

“但我现在读了书，虽然对您的理想领会得还不够深，但多少也开始理解，也愈来愈信奉了——爬出窗口以后，我们发现自己的灵魂确实可以得到自由。”

大黄蜂说完了，又低下了头。他这番表白其实在心里憋了好一阵子了，今天突然知道自己对领袖而言比想象中更特别，他才一阵冲动地说了出来，可现在他已经开始打鼓，不知道会不会被领袖笑话。

擎天柱却依旧什么也没说，只是用手臂更紧地圈住了他。

 


	6. Chapter 6

大黄蜂站在高台上，俯瞰着远处的城市，视线却不时偷偷飘向侧前方的首领，心中忐忑。

战争还在经年累月地进行，在霸天虎与汽车人控制区之间，被摧毁成废墟的“辐射区”不断扩张，在塞星表面割出一道日渐加宽的伤口。在这个过程中，汽车人的领袖也渐渐变得更加暴躁甚至喜怒无常，对待下属也愈来愈严厉。在大黄蜂的胆大心细之下，他的侦察即使偶尔不成功，也是那些客观难度很高的任务，上头本就没抱多大希望，正面战场上他又不是主力，也不负主要责任，所以还没怎么触过霉头，但其他一些人任务失败时的遭遇，已经偶尔让他感到心惊。

何况领袖还正因为他们眼前的城市而恼火。这座城市叫做水晶城，以民用科技闻名于塞星，但军力并不强。擎天柱想收编城中的人才，为汽车人研发武器和装备，所以一开始难得地没有强攻，而是突袭了政府和科学院，炸死了执政官，抓走了一批科学家，然后包围了城市，打算迫使群龙无首的市民投降。然而水晶城政府仍然拒绝投降，并且拉起了环城高能射线网，其杀伤力足以使重坦都攻不进城。连同大黄蜂在内，高台上的汽车人们都小心翼翼地保持着安静，谁也不想在领袖被顽固的水晶城激怒时撞在他的重机枪口上。

一个高大的铁黑色金刚押着一名飞行者走上了高台。铁黑色的金刚面貌沧桑，是领袖身边的第一护卫铁皮，而真正吸引台上众人目光的是那个飞行者。

那是一架红白涂装的轻型民用机，体态苗条，容貌俊秀，看起来就像个科学家。而他也确实是。

红蜘蛛，水晶城科学院最优秀的青年研究员，主攻材料和高能燃料，这是与装甲和武器升级最相关的领域。擎天柱特别交代，突袭研究院时务必把他抓回来，但或许是由于在飞行燃料试验中的锻炼，红蜘蛛的飞行技术出乎意料地高超，一整支汽车人小队追捕他一个民用单位，都被他逃进了金属山脉深处。等追捕小队失败而归，擎天柱一把就捏碎了队长的半个头壳。那个倒霉鬼在医疗室里活了下来，但脑模块是不可能完全恢复了。

接着擎天柱停止了追捕，转而放出消息：红蜘蛛一天不主动来见汽车人，他们就杀掉一个从科学院抓到的老教授。红蜘蛛当天就站在了汽车人基地门口。

现在年轻的科学家戴着厚重的能量手铐和抑制项圈，装甲上遍布伤痕，深及内部管线处沾满了干涸的能量液，他的脊背却依然挺直。拷打、悬吊和饥饿都没能使他答应为汽车人服务。

但大黄蜂观察到，红蜘蛛一直在细微地颤抖，只是勉强控制着自己，看来对接下来的事也有所预感了。

侦察兵不敢承认的是，昨夜他看到从总部秘密运来的一批导弹、从而得知了领袖的打算时，他的内心也是震惊的。

“红蜘蛛，为了惩罚你愚蠢的骨气，我要送你一份大礼。”紫黑重卡漫不经心似地说，然后他转头望向远处的水晶城：

“多美的城市，可惜今天过后她就不存在了。”

接着他踱到科学家身边，微微眯起了光镜：“五百万塞吨普通炸药当量的导弹，刚好可以把水晶城炸成废墟，又不会波及我们这里。”

红蜘蛛的颤抖突然变得剧烈，他身侧的铁皮立刻伸出手，钳住了他的肩甲，才让他没有突然摔倒。

过了十几塞秒，红蜘蛛才用哑得不成样子的声音说出了话：

“……如果我一早就屈服……你会改变主意吗？”

笑声从领袖的口罩下传了出来，他扳起了科学家的下颌：“当然不会。你们研究院的人个个宁死不屈，没有你，也会有他们之中的另一个让我生气到做出这个决定。”

然后他放开红蜘蛛，回到高台中间。

当四枚重型导弹从钢铁山脉中破空而出，疾速飞向水晶城的时候，众人才意识到，擎天柱已经直接从处理器发送了导弹发射的指令。这么近的发射距离，即使以水晶城的技术也无法对导弹进行拦截。

导弹落在了城市表面，强光、巨响、剧震和气云从四个点急速扩散，一转眼就吞没了水晶城，汽车人们所在高台下方的山体都跟着震动起来。城中的建筑残骸向四面飞散，更多更小的抛射物被卷在其中，在这个距离下看不真切，但可想而知，那些是小型建筑碎块，和无数市民破碎的机体。

大黄蜂移开了光镜。为了不显得自己像是不忍，他转而望向科学家，装作观察后者的反应。

红蜘蛛看起来已经全身脱力，要不是全身重量都被铁皮钳住他肩膀的大手吊着，他肯定已经瘫在了地上。他挣扎似地向后仰头，嘴唇翕动着，大黄蜂知道那是他颈部受到电刺激的缘故：科学家戴的抑制项圈不但能在俘虏有攻击性行为时发出电击，在俘虏因痛苦而濒临下线时，还会释放特定频率的电流，使其无法下线。擎天柱让红蜘蛛戴着项圈，就是要逼他在清醒中看完水晶城的毁灭。

接着，两道紫色的液体从飞行者蔚蓝的光镜下缘淌落。

为免令敌人得意，他强迫自己不流清洗液，光镜下的毛细能量管却因承受不住他的感情爆发而破裂了。

大黄蜂的光镜被这两行血泪刺痛了。在目镜下，他悄悄再次移开视线，瞥向领袖。

擎天柱也转头看了红蜘蛛一眼，然后冷笑起来。在大多数人眼中，首领口罩下的表情应该也和那笑声一样森冷，但大黄蜂不同，他看得懂领袖那双光镜弯曲的弧度，看得懂那里面聚焦环的亮度和收缩。

他知道领袖的这个笑当中有真实的愉悦——和他揉着自己头顶说“好好干”的时候、自己表明愿意为他献出余烬的时候、他在充电床上紧搂着自己的时候一样的愉悦。

汽车人每攻下一个城市，都少不了杀戮，但这是擎天柱首次直接将整座城夷为平地。领袖杀人从不留情，但以往他尚且认为那是征服所需，看着敌人被消灭，他或者有快意，但总体上是冷漠的，而不是像现在这样享受这场毁灭。

大黄蜂忽然感到余烬深处涌上一阵寒意。他看到领袖的光镜依然猩红似火，却是深邃不再，而是蒙上了浑浊的狂热。那种狂热，或者干脆说是疯狂，占据了领袖的光镜，占据了……他的灵魂。

 

随后几年的事实证明，大黄蜂是最早感应到汽车人领袖个性转变的人之一。曾经汽车人只用铁堡的熔炼池处决两种对象：坑害了己方的汽车人叛徒，以及塞星各城旧政府中的腐败官员。当擎天柱第一次下令，将一个霸天虎战俘推进熔炼池，汽车人们尚且觉得那个被俘的军官一直很难对付，将其活活熔成铁渣会是一个很好的警示。当领袖第一次将一名霸天虎将领的遗体浸入标本罐的时候，部下们还把这理解为对敌人的一种威慑，虽然瘆人了一些。

但等到熔炼池在每一个被占领的主要城市拔地而起，越来越多的霸天虎、甚至任务失败的汽车人被投入熔炼池，盛有霸天虎遗体的标本罐摆满了汽车人总部里的数条走廊，汽车人们再也无法无视领袖的变化了。这些，以及擎天柱对部下日益严苛的态度，使得自危的情绪在汽车人军队中蔓延开来。

然而连同大黄蜂在内，明眼且忠诚的那些汽车人们除了心焦，什么也做不了。领袖的意志一向比最硬的矿石更坚定，如果有一种力量居然能扭转他的意志，使他发生了现在的转变，那么这种力量也不可能被他们的谏言所动摇。而且现今寻常的任务失败就可能招致严厉的刑罚，何况是试图劝谏甚至改变领袖的残酷？结果只能是将这种残酷加倍地招引到自己身上。

大黄蜂的职责通常不涉及抓捕特定的对象，但终于有一天，在正面战场对付一名以速度见长的霸天虎军官时，身边其他汽车人都追不上这名军官，大黄蜂只有一马当先、穷追猛砍，最终使对方双腿残废而被俘虏了。

由于这名军官拒绝投降和供出任何有用的信息，擎天柱对他失去了耐性。他把处决权交给了俘虏这名军官的首功，也就是大黄蜂。

代替领袖或常规行刑官在熔炼池处决犯人，这是一项“殊荣”，大黄蜂还没有得到过。但当接到通知的时候，他宁愿相信这不是真的。

抗命却也绝不可能。大黄蜂在指定的时间到了熔炼室，站到了刑台上。在一众汽车人的围观中，那个霸天虎军官被推上熔炼池边的伸缩横板，然后横板伸展开来，载着俘虏的一端移到了池子中央。

不能出错，绝对不能，大黄蜂在心里默念道。他叫了军官的名字，然后机械地念出规定好的行刑开场白：

“你被指控煽动他人对抗汽车人、破坏我方哨所、刺杀我方要员……”

那个霸天虎破口大骂，声音颤抖，用愤怒压抑着他的恐惧。

大黄蜂的余烬狂转着，熔炼池映出的红光掩盖了他的面色，发出的轰鸣压过了他内置风扇的疾转声。

“拒不认罪的下场只有一个。”

他用更加平板的声音念道，接着扳下了刑台上的控制杆。

横板尽头突然向下弯折，那个霸天虎直线一般落进了滚沸的池中。在丧失发声功能之前，他的惨叫持续了接近一塞分，凄厉得仿佛能撕破熔炼室的屋顶一般。

大黄蜂转身离开了池边。行刑任务已经完成了，那个俘虏却还远没有结束，在他的机体渐渐熔入赤红池水的过程中，还要很长一阵子，他才能丧失知觉。

围观的汽车人们也三三两两走了出来。大黄蜂走得很慢，当他们越过他身边的时候，他凭借灵敏过人的感觉，捕捉到了他们对他新增的疏离。他知道这是处决犯人的“殊荣”带来的，对每一个扳下过熔炼池行刑控制杆的人，其他人都有一种本能的畏惧。

连他自己也隐隐感到这种畏惧。自己刚刚亲手让一个敌人用最痛苦的方式丧了命，一个敌人……

一个和他一样的塞伯坦人。

走廊尽头响起了铿锵的脚步声，由远及近，走在大黄蜂前头的同僚们慌忙避让开来。大黄蜂抬起头，在望向来人之前，他早就认出了这个脚步声。

擎天柱走到他面前，打了个手势，带着他拐进了另一条无人的走廊。

和通向熔炼池的主通道一样，这条走廊的两边也排满了标本罐，里面浸泡着一具具残躯，躯体上的霸天虎标志在浅红的标本液中黯然失色。

“感觉如何？”重卡停下步伐，低头看着侦察兵，说。

对现在的情形，大黄蜂并非全无准备。“感谢您赐予我这个机会。”他答道，同时微微鞠了一躬，“其实没有什么特殊的感觉，反正他们罪有应得，也必死无疑。属下更在意怎么消灭下一个还在破坏汽车人大业的敌人。”

他深知绝不能流露出感到熔炼池太过残忍的想法，于是他尽可能地表现得没什么情绪，一个念头却突然涌上了处理器，令他的余烬骤然紧缩。

绝大多数人都开始害怕自己有朝一日任务失败，造成严重的后果，也被扔进熔炼池。我呢？领袖也会这么对我吗？

“很好。”

擎天柱突然开口惊醒了他，然后像往常一样把他抱了起来，打开了口罩。

他喜欢这样让小侦察兵双脚悬空，被自己牢牢锁在怀里，然后吻他。这给他一种牢牢掌控着对方的感觉。

他看得出大黄蜂的平静是刻意为之，在熔炼池执刑之后，他并不像自己说的那样内心毫无波澜。但他不在意，他本来就是给大黄蜂一个锻炼的机会，而且小侦察兵至少知道自己该怎么表现。他的爱将必须像他一样残忍无情。

大黄蜂顺从地半张开嘴，任由领袖攫取自己的双唇，微微偏头迎合着他对自己口腔的进犯。他的胸腔里却感到寒冷，仿佛有塞星极寒地区的冰岩碎块一点点地填塞进去。

如果领袖真要那么对自己，自己又怎么逃得过？他暗暗回答了刚才冒出的念头。自己也不会逃的。不会。他像是说服自己似地在心里重复道。

走廊中昏暗的灯光下，晶莹的标本液中，霸天虎们的遗骸寂然无声地围观着他们的热吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *根据官设，红蜘蛛在官方作品中的机体为重度改造后的形态。本文设定红蜘蛛加入霸天虎之前为轻型机，体格接近G1红。


	7. Chapter 7

> _“（Drench）认为应该在铁血和宽仁之间取得平衡。但擎天柱不希望他的副指挥官有这种特质，他找到机会，派人杀死了Drench。”_
> 
> _——镜像宇宙横炮官方人物卡_

 

“我的容忍已经到了极限了。”

汽车人领袖的声音中满是咬牙切齿的意味。黑黄涂装的小个子情报官弯下腰，把脚下那块布满裂痕的数据板捡了起来。

大黄蜂现在是汽车人侦察分支的总长官了。距离水晶城的毁灭早已过去了很久，久到红蜘蛛已经成了霸天虎的副指挥官，在战场上第一次看到升级成大型太空巡航机的他，大黄蜂差一点没认出来。可他又总觉得，霸天虎打进汽车人监狱，救走被囚禁了数月的年轻科学家红蜘蛛，惹得领袖大发雷霆，似乎还是不久前的事。

至于大黄蜂自己，虽然也晋升到了高层，却也依然很年轻，秀气的娃娃脸令他比实际年龄显得更小，也使人更难以相信，他已经把多少人送进了熔炼池，现在他执行处决也真的毫无感觉了。人们早就不再提起擎天柱曾经冷酷却也冷静、能谋善略的个性，似乎他从一开始就像现在这样，是杀戮和毁灭的代名词。三分之一的塞星表面已经毁于战火，变成了荒凉恐怖的“辐射区”。很多次大黄蜂在凌晨枕着首领的臂弯醒来，凝视着这个星球上最强大的暴君，不明白为什么自己离他这么近，却还没有被他的疯狂焚化。

说回现在，刚刚他突然接到首领的内线传讯，叫他来这间会议室。会议室里只有擎天柱一个人，铁皮守在门外屏退闲杂人等，大黄蜂刚进门，就看到明显是被领袖捏裂的数据板躺在地上。

大黄蜂本来不知道领袖的怒火又要烧到谁，扫了一眼数据板上的内容之后，却惊讶得下意识地微微抬头，看向领袖的方向。

数据板上写的是海拉斯城民众反抗活动的处理报告。

自从海拉斯被汽车人占领，在高//压统治之下，当地民众的抗议活动就没有停止过。目前管理海拉斯城的军官名叫Drench，是汽车人精英部队之首Seeker小队的队长，和擎天柱身边的头号近卫同是最高职级，但近卫不负责指挥大部队，所以以往Drench才是第一顺位的代理指挥官。

但那是以往。Drench是极少数敢不遵从擎天柱的铁血战略的人，或许因为身为第一副官，他宁愿和首领产生分歧，也要对汽车人的事业负责：他认为巩固统治需要刚柔并济，将民众逼得太紧只会更激起他们的反抗，所以他对战俘和被征服地区的民众一贯比较怀柔。擎天柱自然深感不满，尤其Drench身居高位，他的仁慈简直为汽车人们树立了一个“坏榜样”。但Drench毕竟是元老，又没犯别的过错，领袖也不好为此严厉惩罚他，只能眼不见心不烦，打发他远离总部，去管理汽车人控制下的海拉斯等几个城市。他就任没多久，海拉斯民众就发起了比以往更激烈的反抗，甚至拿出私藏的武器，攻击了当地汽车人政府。

Drench逮捕了攻击政府的几百个主要人员，但并未直接判他们的罪——虽然私藏武器加反抗政府肯定可以判死罪了——也没有大肆搜捕同党，而是调查反抗的原因，结果发现他们只是不堪苛税、贪官和汽车人工厂的剥削。Drench处分了贪赃的官员，向民众承诺改善他们的生存环境，又向总部发了报告，也就是大黄蜂手中数据板上的那篇，请求将税率和工人待遇方面改得稍微宽容些。至于攻击政府的民众，他只是建议徒刑，在监狱工厂里劳动而已。

海拉斯民众的情绪立刻被安抚下来，Drench的举措受到了他们的欢迎。然而看到被贬谪的副官竟敢坚持他的仁慈，擎天柱的愤怒可想而知，民众对Drench的欢迎更成了火上浇油。

“这是在埋下祸根！以后每个城市的人不满现状都敢于暴乱了，该死的霸天虎也更会趁机怂恿他们反叛了！”见情报官看向自己，擎天柱冲着他咆哮道。他停下来似乎是镇静了几秒钟，接着声音变得冰冷：

“这个混账不能继续在外面晃荡了。如果我召他回来，他肯定会怀疑自己要被处理，或许会逃跑。你带一支卫队去海拉斯，表面上是做进一步调查，确定这次反叛没有霸天虎背后怂恿，他不情愿也得接待你。卫队里的好手会在那里杀掉他。”派情报官去调查，确实是个让人即使怀疑也无法反对的理由。

大黄蜂的惊讶变成了震惊。虽然擎天柱对任务失败的处罚极其严厉，但无端杀害部下会导致军队的恐慌，他并不曾因为哪名部下仅是心软，但并未导致不良后果，就公开将其处死。而Drench将会是第一个，自己还要做这场谋杀的帮凶，大黄蜂想。

“Drench是您的第一副官，因为这种原因杀掉他，会不会引起军队的骚动？”他试探着回答道，希望领袖只是一时生气才这样决定，还有转圜的机会，“是不是等他有任务失败再……”

“我可没和你打商量。你这是要抗命不去么？”

擎天柱忽然大步走到他面前。大黄蜂没有抬头，却感觉到领袖正在盯着他，那两道森寒的红光将他死死钉在地上，他不由得全身一阵哆嗦。

然而他确实对Drench有同情，更何况杀死副官的后果太严重了。从在末日大街鬼混的时候起，大黄蜂就善于求生和明哲保身，但现在，或许是受到Drench的感染，或许是真不愿让全心仰慕的领袖更加疯狂，他心中忽然也燃起了Seeker队长那种对汽车人事业的责任感。

他扑通一声跪倒在地，用行动代替语言表达了对抗命的坚持，然后说：

“这种事上行下效，以后会有更多的部下因为手软被处死，人人担心自己因为手不够狠而被惩罚——因为连年的战争，很多士兵的精神状态已经很差了，这样下去怕是会崩溃，或者变得……以杀戮为乐……总之这种恐慌状态下军心也会涣散，为了汽车人的大业，恳请您……收回成命。”

这是他的真实想法，除了他没说出来，因为更多的部下手软而处死他们的，不但将是其他军官，更将是擎天柱本人。

“Bee.”

擎天柱居然没有打断地听完了他的劝谏，然后用几乎是温柔的声音唤他道。以往只有两人独处亲热的时候，领袖才会使用这个亲昵的称呼，然而现在这个称呼让大黄蜂忽然感到一阵悚然。他没时间多想，就被重卡从地上拎了起来：

“你太让我失望了。”

领袖的声音依然淡淡的，接着却将小情报官狠狠地甩出去，令他后背重重地撞上墙壁，又沿着墙滑了下来。擎天柱几步迈到他面前，把他再次揪了起来，悬空举起砸在墙上：

“真令人痛心，我最亲近的情报官竟然为了一个该死的叛徒而拒不听军令。”

Drench没有背叛您，大黄蜂在两度砸上墙面的眩晕中想道。他身前突然一阵剧痛，擎天柱用自己能轻易捏烂普通金刚机体的铁掌抓住他胸甲的顶端，猛力一扳，在大片胸甲的碎裂声中，将手指继续探入，抠进裸露出的胸部管线，顺手扯断了几根，涌出的能量液顺着他的手淌到小情报官的腹甲上。

大黄蜂发出半声压抑的惨叫，又立刻咬紧了嘴唇。这是他顶撞首领应得的惩罚，他不敢痛呼出声。稍微缓过一点之后，他用扭曲的声音挣扎着开口：

“我错了Prime……啊——”

擎天柱忽然将沾着他能量液的手抽出来，移到他的颈部管线上，然后一把掐紧。

大黄蜂惊恐地睁大了光镜：

“对、对不起……请原谅我……”

领袖不是仅仅随手一掐他的脖子发泄怒火。重卡的手很稳，锁死了他颈部两侧的主管线，过不了几塞分，他就会因为头部能量液供应断绝而痛苦地永久下线。

“以杀戮为乐，你是在说我吧？”擎天柱保持着怒极反趋平静的语气，“你猜，我现在杀死我的宝贝，会不会感到快乐？”

“Prime！”

会议室门外突然响起了铁皮的呼叫和拍门声。会议室的隔音很不错，但大黄蜂砸上墙壁和受虐打的动静太明显，还是被铁皮察觉出了不寻常。

擎天柱连光镜都没转一下。会议室是从房里自动上锁的，从外面推不开门，几下徒劳的撞门声之后，铁皮的内线切进了大黄蜂的处理器：

:: 出了什么事？:: 首领不回复，他只能从另一个人入手。

:: 我……:: 大黄蜂犹豫了一下，继续求饶或让铁皮进来求情，他不知道怎么做逃生机会更大：Prime厌恶被干涉，求情有机会令他更生气，甚至万一直接拧掉他的头……

:: 别磨蹭！Prime在干什么？！:: 老护卫厉声催促道，显然他明白房间里的情况一定很紧急。

头部缺血的昏沉感渐渐加重，大黄蜂被恐惧征服了，他不想无意义地死去，他决定求救。

:: 皮叔救救我，他在死死掐着我的脖子……:: 于是他回答道。

下一秒钟，会议室的门一声巨响，接着随着门锁处冒出的硝烟而被打开了。铁皮直接用手炮将门锁轰成了一个洞，然后他走进会议室，冲着已经放开小情报官脖子的领袖单膝跪了下去。

擎天柱沉默了几塞秒，然后松开了把大黄蜂按在墙上的另一只手，让他摔落在地上，转身踏着沉重的步子走出了房间。

大黄蜂的视野中依然满是雪花，他下线了光镜，感到自己被铁皮抱了起来。他猜到老护卫会救自己：铁皮知道自己最近没有犯事，首领应该只是被触怒了一时冲动，不是真心要自己死。而且铁皮十分忠诚，一切为领袖着想，甚至在领袖专宠自己之前，他也是领袖的床伴之一。领袖冷静下来以后，发现他失手杀死了自己——哪怕只是作为一个被钟爱的玩物——他也会后悔郁结的。而铁皮不想让他难过。

 

到了医疗室，大黄蜂被全身麻醉进行治疗。不知过了多久，等他醒来以后，身上的伤已经被修好了。内线系统里弹出一条最高优先级的留言，是他下线期间发来的：

::明天带着我选好的卫队去海拉斯。你要亲手杀死Drench，我说的是“亲手”。然后把他的烂摊子收拾好，用汽车人应有的方式。::

留言者自然是擎天柱。大黄蜂听得懂，“亲手”是指Drench不能像领袖原先说的一样被其他护卫杀死，而必须死在他手上，这是领袖对他曾经同情心的惩罚。“烂摊子”指的是Drench对海拉斯反抗事件的处理，而“汽车人应有的方式”，就是领袖所希望的，可以给民众带来足够的恐惧，使他们不敢再反抗的处理方式。

大黄蜂的余烬一阵阵发沉，但这次他不可能再抗命了。

第二天，大黄蜂带着卫队，通过太空桥到达了海拉斯，Drench接到通知前来迎接他们。绿色涂装的Seeker队长神情严肃，却带着汽车人中罕有的和善气质。

大黄蜂向Drench致意。他一万个不愿谋害这位具有珍稀的怜悯心的长官，何况Seeker小队绝非浪得虚名，在比武场上他绝不可能打得过Drench，大多数高级军官都不行。

但这是领袖给他的最后机会。如果完不成任务，他可能就再也回不到领袖身旁，再也不能活着看到自己魂牵梦萦的暴君了。

领袖或许都不会开恩放自己去余烬源超生，他想，而是把自己的余烬囚禁在什么物件里面，比如说高纯杯。破坏大帝会在杯中倒满高纯，像亲吻自己一样啜饮，将更多的尸骸堆在王座前，举起酒杯，对自己轻声耳语：

“你劝我减少杀戮的死谏，只是螳臂当车。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有屠杀场面，请务必慎入！有一点拆。

 

> 在汽车人Seeker Drench被杀以后，大黄蜂被升级了机体，获得了金飞虫这一新身份，取代了Drench的位置。

> ——镜像宇宙金飞虫官方人物卡

 

“Drench长官，为了确认暴动分子是否受了霸天虎的背后指使，我需要重新审讯他们。”在两人单独进入会议室之后，大黄蜂说。

“我不建议刑讯，尤其是同时用抑制器阻止他们下线。”苍绿色的Seeker队长蹙着额头回答，“海拉斯物资短缺，他们这些底层民众长期处于低能量状态，内部管线比健康人脆弱得多，抑制器可能会要他们的命。”

怜悯有什么用呢，大黄蜂想着领袖的命令，反正他们……

“反正他们迟早要屈招自己是被霸天虎指使的，何必让他们多受罪？”Drench接下来的话却让情报官心里猛地一沉，“这些平民没受过反审讯训练，用诱供骗他们说出你想要的供词，对你这个侦察总长来说并不难，不是吗。”

他摆摆手止住了大黄蜂的辩解：

“我上报过了，这次反抗事件没有霸天虎直接做手。查清这一点并不复杂，如果事件真与霸天虎有关，我更不敢瞒报。Prime却仍然派你来复查，而且直到你们通过太空桥过来之前才通知，让我们没时间做准备配合调查，这绝不符合他的高效原则。结论很明显了，他叫你来，就是要得出确有霸天虎指使的审讯结果，好治我的罪，而不提前通知……是为了让我来不及组织军队反叛吗？”

虽然海拉斯的委任架空了Drench的大部分军权，但他身边还有一些精英战士，塞星各地更有一批军官被他带领了很久。现在见到他无辜获罪，比起喜怒无常的破坏大帝，这些人很可能更向着通情达理的他，加上担心自己也被当做Drench的同党处置，其实有相当一批人应该会选择跟着Drench，结成一支足以自保的力量。见Drench已经猜出了这么多，只差猜到领袖最黑暗的心思，大黄蜂的余烬愈绷愈紧。他尽量不动声色，只是撑着办公桌，把自己连同座椅向后推了推：

“Drench长官，我一向敬重您，但这猜测太离谱了。Prime会生气的。”

“离谱吗？”Drench轻轻摇了摇头。“我了解Prime，他不可能容忍一个人这样忤逆他不知悔改，迟早会有这一天的。事实上，如果不是你愿意和我在这儿独处，我还以为你是来杀我的。”

他的语气平静，显然是真的对这一切有所预料，却哪怕是搭上性命，也不愿放弃自己的怜悯心。

我收回刚才的话，大黄蜂心想，Drench什么都猜到了。一对一他比Seeker队长弱了太多，得和带来的卫兵们一起动手，而且如果Drench猜出他的来意，有可能先下手为强杀死他，所以他理应心虚，尽量和卫兵们呆在一起，避免和Drench独处才对。

Seeker首领只是想不到，大黄蜂不回避和他独处，是因为擎天柱下过令，他必须由大黄蜂亲手杀死。这么疯狂的命令又有谁能想得到？

Drench又苦笑了一声：

“我不会反叛的。Prime救过我的命，我也曾深信他的社会理想，这才自汽车人创始之初就追随他。但现在呢？熔炼池、霸天虎标本、屠城、对已占领城市的高//压统治……母星满目疮痍，汽车人战士人人自危，平民更是在生死边缘挣扎。他变了。”

“有件事说出来怕是要掉脑袋，但既然您被逼到这地步，我说什么您也不会告我的状吧？”大黄蜂小心翼翼地说，“Prime一直痴迷研究，我怀疑他是研究出了什么可怕的东西，被损毁了精神，才越来越暴躁、越来越……残忍。但我不知道那东西到底是什么，我没学问，Prime不和我说研究的事。但他和您说得差不多是最多了吧？他的变化，似乎……是从他摧毁水晶城开始。您知道他那阵子在研究什么吗？”

他的声音和半张的小巧嘴唇透着焦虑，看上去真的是在为领袖的疯狂而担忧，希望能发现这疯狂的症结，甚至加以挽救，只是以前为了自保而不敢说而已。

“你该早点说这些。”Drench被这番话吸引了注意力，他回忆起来，“在水晶城被毁前不久，他最特别的研究，应该是使用塞星的‘原力’，进行远超以往的机体升级。他说‘原力’来自塞星中心，自星球创生便存在，这听起来太神秘，甚至有点不像是科学了，而且这个项目后来似乎也没有继续——哦。”

说“哦”的时候，他从椅子上一跃而起，避开了大黄蜂突然举起的臂炮中的炮火，接着抽出激光枪进行还击。

原来大黄蜂说起Prime发疯的原因，是为了使Drench陷入思考，并由于回忆而不自觉地转开视线，趁其不备突下杀手。但毕竟两人实力差距颇大，一击不中，搏斗几个来回之后，大黄蜂还是被击中了腿部，跪倒在地。

由于会议室十分封闭，两人用的又都是比较静音的激光武器，并没有人发觉他们的打斗。

“杀了我吧。”

小情报官悲凄地笑了笑。“Prime说，如果您发觉了他的用意，就杀了您。可我做不到，还让您有了防备，这么严重的失败，如果您不仁慈点解决我，等被Prime抓回去，我会死得更惨……没准会被下熔炼池。”说着他止不住地颤抖起来。

Drench摇了摇头。

“和我、还有这儿愿意跟着我的人一起逃吧。我没有私下培植什么势力，但能让我们离开这个恒星系并且活下去，这样的资源我还有。”

大黄蜂蹙着额，绷紧嘴唇，显出不相信的神色。“带上我，不怕我反过来害你们，拿你们的头换取Prime的原谅？”

“不，你是个好孩子。”Drench的眼神依旧是温和的，他和擎天柱年龄相仿，确实足以做大黄蜂的监护人。“我看过你审讯俘虏、处决犯人。你不像很多其他的人一样，对这类工作表现出愉悦和享受，也不在命令之外给他们增加痛苦。你只是迫于命令必须要做。”

大黄蜂咬了咬嘴唇：“Prime一定会追回我们的。”这依旧是拒绝，但明显已经在动摇，只是还在顾虑脱逃失败的后果。

“总好过坐以待毙。”Drench走到他面前，伸出了手。

大黄蜂有些犹豫地抬起手，Drench握住那只比自己小一大圈的手掌，慢慢拉向自己，帮他用受伤的腿站起来。

随着Drench手臂的移动，大黄蜂的右手臂炮渐渐靠近了他的胸膛。他刚见过那臂炮的火力，穿透最厚实的胸甲还是比较勉强，充能时炮口会亮起，足以让人在开火前发觉，因此并不适合近距偷袭，更何况炮口离他余烬舱底部还有一段距离。总之，似乎并不需要高度戒备。

但就在臂炮对上他胸甲中央的一刹那，大黄蜂突然抓紧了他的手，用上了全副力气，竟让他也一时甩不开，同时炮口骤然亮起，只过了几分之一塞秒，耀眼的超能激光就倾泻而出。

这道火力至少是刚才臂炮发出的十倍，也不是这种轻型炮能承受的。

依然不怎么响的轰鸣过后，Drench低头看着自己胸前的大洞。他的余烬舱底部已然粉碎，十倍火力的伤害远超估计，超能激光给舱内脆弱的生命之源造成了致命的损伤。

大黄蜂已经松开手退出了好几塞码远，虽然腿上带伤，他依然能达到很快的速度。他右前臂甲后部的外侧成了一个破洞，还在冒着烟，手臂软软地垂下来。他的右肘和那臂炮一起报废了，但左臂依然能战斗。

前几天他因为抗命而被领袖打进了医疗室，重新上线后，立刻感到自己的臂炮比原来重，肯定是做了改装。他在脑模块中的数据库里查到了新增的改装资料：新臂炮除了常规进攻，还能够自毁式进攻——功率高于常规数十倍，而充能时间只是十分之一。所谓自毁式，是指这种功率和超高速预热下，开火一次炮尾就会炸开。大黄蜂知道，这是Prime给他用来刺杀Drench的杀手锏，也是他唯一的机会。

绿色的Seeker倒了下去。他挣扎着支起上半身，望向大黄蜂，光镜变得黯淡而闪烁，声音轻如耳语：

“你还是宁愿跟着他。”

“如果您知道以后会高兴一点儿。”大黄蜂哑着嗓子低声说，“我一开始拒绝谋害您，结果差点被Prime活活打死。然后他交代我必须亲自动手……我希望自己有您说的那么好。但我想活下去。”

Drench脸上浮起了然的神色，他艰难地扯动唇角，微笑中带着悲悯：

“可怜的孩子。”

然后他倒回了地上，光镜彻底熄灭了。蓝色的残存余烬从他破碎的胸甲中间飘出来，瑟缩了一下，就消失不见，去响应余烬源的召唤了。

大黄蜂顾不得手臂和腿的疼痛，立刻给领袖发了内线报告。几乎只过了一塞秒，他就收到了表示已知悉的回复。他意识到领袖大概一直在监控他和Drench的机体识别信号，虽然不能看到他们的一举一动、听到他们的对话，但从信号移动的位置和速度，以及最终Drench信号的熄灭，完全可以推测出会议室里发生了什么。

领袖一直在看着他。

房间外面响起了敲门和询问的声音，他刚刚致命一击的动静终归是有点大了。大黄蜂跳到会议室里的远程会议系统前面，呼叫总部并立刻接通之后，才出声让外面的人进来。

（从lof跳转请从此处开始阅读）

（预警：屠杀场面，请务必慎入！有一点拆。）

士兵们涌进了房间。看到长官横尸在地，Drench的精英战士立刻举起枪对着大黄蜂，总部来的卫兵则跑到他身边，也举起了武器。

“是Prime下的命令，Drench对暴动的处理让他很生气。”面对瞄准自己的枪口，大黄蜂并无惧色，“其实你们不该意外的，因为心慈手软，Drench已经违抗过Prime好几次了，没有人这么做还能活命——看。”

远程会议系统的大屏幕上现出了紫色暴君的身影。

“大黄蜂，你完成了第一个任务，处决Drench。现在去完成第二个，好好处理这些暴民。”擎天柱冰冷的声音从会议系统的音响中传出，回荡在房间里。他又扫了一眼其他的人：“你们现在都听大黄蜂的。如果做不到让其他潜在的暴民不敢再起反心，Drench就是榜样。”

通讯挂断了，屏幕恢复了黑暗。

“都听见了吧。”大黄蜂看着还没完全反应过来的精英战士们，“封锁Drench的死讯，后天早上把暴动分子都带到审判厅去，说Prime派来的特使要对他们进行公审。像常规公审一样放置摄像机，在室外大屏幕——还有城里最重要的电视台实况转播。”

精英战士们面面相觑，神情疑惑，却又像是已经有了不好的预感。其中一个领头的问：

“我们明白Prime的命令。可是你……您想干什么？”

小情报官干巴巴地笑了一声。

“由我带来的卫队布置，用不着各位。要让‘潜在的暴民不敢起反心’，就必须制造足够的威慑力。如果不能让Prime满意，只会死更多的人，直到他认为威慑力足够为止。记得水晶城吗？”

 

第三天，几百名暴动市民被押进了审判厅。由于被告人数太多，为了维持秩序，他们四周被拉起了临时的电围栏，就是监狱常见的那种，如果有人试图翻越，就会被放电光带电趴下。几乎全城的人都在通过各种屏幕观看转播，关注着他们的命运。

最后，Prime的特使、一辆黑黄色的小跑车走到了法官席前。令法庭内外的市民们感到奇怪的是，小跑车断了一节胳膊，这不像特使应有的光鲜模样，执政官Drench也没有一起出现。

他们不知道，大黄蜂让自己带来的人将他粉碎的右肘连着右前臂一并摘除了，用急救焊枪焊死了断开的管线。他不想在海拉斯进行医疗，宁愿回总部再处理。

“你们的执政官不会来了。”他面无表情地对着话筒说。

法庭里、户外屏和电视台的转播画面突然同时变了：绿色的Seeker躺在地上，胸前开了一个大洞，早已没了生命迹象。

没等市民们发出惊呼，大黄蜂又说道：“这是他包庇你们的后果。我很遗憾。”

说罢他突然闪身出了席位，沿着法官通道疾速退向出口，审判厅里外围的卫兵们也立刻开始撤向厅外。大厅中央的市民们慌乱起来，甚至开始试图冲出电围栏。

但就在这时，电围栏的光带亮度陡然增高，光带和最靠近围栏的人们之间顿时放出了电弧，他们尖叫起来，正冲向围栏的人更是立刻因为跨步压差而触电倒地。

在骤升了上百倍的电压下，围栏的作用不再是防止里面的人逃跑，而是直接把一定距离之内的人电死。一般监狱的围栏根本达不到这么高的电压，这些围栏也不是监狱用的，而是昨天从总部拿来的死刑电笼配件。

这时汽车人们已经撤出了大厅。转播屏前的海拉斯人本来已经惊慌失措，接着很多人突然发出恐怖的号叫，还有的已经发不出声音。

他们见到了终生难忘的地狱惨景。

围栏的光带开始旋转，在整个大厅中心扫荡，即使是围栏最中央的人，也逃不过被高压电网击中的命运。

在不绝于耳的惨叫声中，终于法庭里的摄像机也因为放电的影响而断了线，转播中断了。然而过了几塞分，那些屏幕上又重新出现了画面：电围栏已经关闭，摄像机旁边一个事先放置的绝缘箱打开了，箱中的另一台摄像机开始工作。

转播画面上是几百具焦化的残躯。

 

通过太空桥回到总部之后，大黄蜂直奔领袖的工作间。他刚刚收到了对方的内线消息。

“很好。”擎天柱正坐在办公桌前，一见到大黄蜂就说道。他向小情报官招招手，让他走到桌边，拉着他坐在自己腿上，抚摸着他右臂上的断口：

“你已经改正了自己的错误，以及Drench的。”见大黄蜂低着头不答话，他也不介意，只是继续说：

“我曾在各个方面一次次考验你，而你刚刚通过了最后一次。是时候让你接替Drench的位置了。”

大黄蜂浑身一个激灵，不禁抬头望向搂着他的人：领袖的光镜弯起了熟悉的弧度，表示真实愉悦的弧度。

“我说得不清楚吗？我的新副官，Seeker的新队长。”

大黄蜂确信自己没听错了。领袖要升任他代替Drench，成为Seeker的队长，也就是汽车人精英部队的负责人、第一副官……一人之下。

他惊讶地半张着嘴。他知道自己应该狂喜、应该对领袖感恩戴德，却什么话也说不出来。

“你会有一副新的机甲。”擎天柱点开桌上的一块数据板，数据板上方浮现了一个蓝色头雕、黑黄色身体的跑车型金刚投影，旁边浮动着各种注记，其中字号最大的是一个名字：金飞虫。

“你的新名字。喜欢吗？”擎天柱说，“我设计的。这个新机甲比你现在高百分之二十，不过内部管线只需要改一点，同时能明显提升你的力量、耐力和火力，让你更好地履行指挥精英部队的职责。”

大黄蜂看着投影上的图像和数据，他知道领袖说的是事实。内部管线改得少，被改造者就容易适应新机体，副作用也会比较轻。身为天生的迷你机，他的CNA负担不了太大的机体，在控制改造风险的前提下，这几乎是弥补他力量不足的最优设计了，显见领袖花了不少心思。

接着擎天柱抚上他的颈部管线，动作轻缓，足以让他放心不是又要被掐脖子：

“还疼吗？我可是还心疼呢。这堂课，你会永远记住，会明白我的良苦用心的，对不对？海拉斯的小刽子手。”

大黄蜂僵住了。一瞬间，他明白了那天自己拒绝杀害Drench，因而被领袖虐打、甚至差点被掐死，其实是领袖设计的“课程”。现在他几乎敢肯定，领袖从来没打算杀自己，即使没有铁皮，他最终也会停手。他让铁皮守在外面，只是像自己一样料到铁皮会进来阻止，这样他就不用自行停手，自己会更相信他真的想杀自己。他选择掐脖子这种方式，是为了让自己在头部缺血的濒死状态下感受死亡的恐惧，这种恐惧能确保自己不敢再抗命，只能乖乖完成领袖交待的任务。

而领袖设计“课程”的“良苦用心”，就是把自己变成他想要的样子：更加心狠手毒，能谋害令人尊敬的长官，也能虐杀数百手无寸铁的市民。这或许是成为破坏大帝的副官所必须的。

不止如此。诚然自己知道暴动者反正要死，不如让他们死得凄惨万分，以增加威慑力，免得领袖不满意，再杀其他的市民，这是为了保护更多的人能活下去。但无法否认，自己这么做也保护了自身，确保了自己不会被领袖认为执行任务不力而丧命。

领袖逼自己这么做，又点出“小刽子手”，是要让自己认清，为了活命，自己也能干出这些令人作呕的刽子手行径，自己那天冒死抗命的良心只是虚伪的笑话，比起生存欲不值一提……

自己的毫无底线与他的残暴无伦，本就是天生一对。

一阵突如其来的恶心令他几乎想把油箱都吐出来。他死命压抑着这种感觉，以及全身战栗的冲动，低下头恭敬地回答：

“是的。对您的重用和信任，我豁尽一切也报答不了。全凭您的安排。”

 

机体改造持续了十几塞时。走出医疗室前，汽车人的新副官看着门口镜墙中陌生的自己，面无表情。

现在即使他有表情，别人也几乎看不出了。或许是为了增强保护，或许是为了藏起他过于年轻秀气的容貌，令他在部下面前显得更有权威，新机体不但保留了目镜，还增加了战斗面罩，彻底遮住了他的脸。

他现在是金飞虫了。

按照机体改造的惯例，他去靶场进行了模拟实战，确保新机体正常工作，然后去向领袖报到。他没想到却也不意外的是，擎天柱径直带他去了太空桥传送点，将两人传送到了铁堡地下的秘密图书馆。

金飞虫跟着领袖穿过存储单元中间的廊道，走到尽头的主控台前。擎天柱拍了拍他的肩，示意他去扫描台上的身份识别装置。他伸出手腕在装置上一扫，控制屏上就弹出了一行文字，显示他被识别为管理员，不但可以查阅和复制书籍，还有管理整个图书馆的权限。

终于走到了这一步，他心里却空落落的，全然不像很久以前设想的一样激动。

擎天柱走到他身边，忽然伸手越过他，按下了主控台上的休眠键，控制屏和台上的键盘灯便熄灭了。金飞虫转头看着领袖，擎天柱用收回的手扳着他转过身，搂住他的腰，把他困在控制台和自己中间：

“Bee，你是不是该有所回报？”

听着重卡身上毫无掩饰的散热扇声响，金飞虫完全明白“回报”指的是什么。

领袖推着他坐上控制台，把他的双腿架在自己腰间，俯身对他耳语：

“我想了很多次了。在我们的宝藏中心，在这个对我们有特殊意义的地方，占有你。”

 

今天领袖比往常粗暴了一点儿，似乎是在试验，副官加大的新机体是否能承受他更多。

金飞虫觉得是的。他的双腿变得更修长，更方便他环紧领袖的腰，腰部变得更结实，更禁得起重卡的冲撞，对接组件的口径也调整了，虽然领袖的尺寸还是够他受，但至少开始被进入的时候轻松了一些。

我能更好地服务您了，您会对我更满意的对吧？他想道。然后鬼使神差似地，他轻喘着说出了这个想法。

擎天柱笑出了声。

“是的。”他让金飞虫打开面罩，弓下腰吻了他，“我很满意。”

然后他猛然加快了顶撞的速度。小副官的低喘拔高成了一声抽泣，他抖着唇瓣吐出语无伦次的哀求，也不知是在求身上的暴君慢一点儿，还是求他别停下。

领袖发出一声满足的叹息。和整副机体一样，小副官的组件柔软温暖，在他的侵犯中颤抖着，却又热情地紧裹着、吮吸着自己，无比驯顺。

“Bee.”他低沉的嗓音粗重地扑在身下人的接收器上，“你是我的，永远都是。”

“Prime…我是您的……永远……都是……”

金飞虫哽咽着回答。身体、名字、人格，他的一切都变成了领袖想要的样子。如果他就此放弃挣扎、放弃自我，他深爱的暴君会不会对他多一点怜惜？

破坏大帝低吼着，几下更大力的抽刺之后，终于将交换液连同他疯狂的占有欲、残酷的热情，一起狠狠灌进小副官的体内。然后他让重心落在旁边的台面上，紧贴着他的小恋人，喘息着。

金飞虫感觉到重卡身上的冷凝液滴在自己的装甲上，他被对方尚未冷却的炽热气息包裹着，却依然感受不到温度。两人的胸甲靠在一起，他甚至能感到领袖余烬的搏动，却又觉得自己像是离他比一光年还远。

他双手将领袖的腰甲抓得更紧，仿佛这样就可以阻止那种距离感，心里却在嘲笑自己的徒劳：造成距离感的不是擎天柱，而是他自己。心一旦开始远离，就无法收拾。

他想起他们正身处档案馆旧拱顶的下方，“知识是解放灵魂的窗口”的铭文就高悬在他头顶，他却不知道还能否再相信这句话。

他曾拼尽一切，向高墙顶端的自由窗口攀登，而今窗外却已变成了更加黑暗无边的牢笼。

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

> _失去领导之后，每个人的级别都会上升。这情形真令人遗憾，但现在，我是管事的了……_
> 
> _——金飞虫，镜像宇宙官方小说“Do Over”_

 

转折往往突如其来。

金飞虫坐在方舟号的主控室里，凝视着监控屏中正处于后视视角的那一块，屏幕上的塞星离他们越来越远。

他刚刚伙同补天士，在擎天柱赶回基地之前发射了方舟号。他们把领袖抛在塞星上叛逃了。

这是他自己的选择，现在他却感到余烬舱里像被挖空了一样。

 

随着塞星因久年内战而日渐荒芜、资源枯竭，汽车人开始物色其他矿藏丰富、适宜居住的行星，以建造新基地，并在能源上取得对霸天虎的绝对优势。一年多前，他们锁定了附近恒星系中的地球。这是一颗已有智慧生命的行星，但鸠占鹊巢本就是汽车人的作风，而且地球原住民人类的科技远落后于塞星，机体细小脆弱，不可能抵挡他们的入侵，至少他们当时是那么认为。

他们开始建造用于进军地球的方舟号，这艘飞船体型庞大，足以容纳半个总部的人员，而且搭载了海量武器。这么大的工程想来也瞒不过霸天虎；霸天虎制造了自己的飞船报应号，打算追着汽车人去地球，阻止他们侵略别的文明，同时设法摧毁了方舟号的发射台。汽车人不得不重修发射台，将方舟号升空推迟了一个多塞月。

而今天是最后的机会。一片普莱星云正在向塞星靠近，在一塞日之内，星云中的大量伽马射线就会使行星周边的空中导航和曲速技术失灵。如果到时方舟号还没起飞，就将无法使用曲速引擎到达地球，而且星云的这种影响将会持续超过一塞年。

然而今天再度拖延了飞船发射的，不是霸天虎，而是领袖本人。

几塞时前，近卫弹跳传来消息，说他设计绑架了威震天。这似乎是个不错的计策，霸天虎一定会分心营救首领，如果能拖得报应号无法在一塞日之内发射，将霸天虎们困在塞星上，那就再好不过。即使只是困住威震天，汽车人征服地球的阻力也会小得多。

但擎天柱反倒勃然大怒，因为弹跳夺走了他亲自击败威震天的荣耀。他喝令弹跳不准再有动作，疾驰前往绑架地点，打算亲手解决威震天，结果和去营救首领的霸天虎们陷入了缠战。

眼看方舟号预定发射时间将至，领袖还是没回来。金飞虫和另一名Seeker啰嗦走进飞船主控室，发现Seeker小队中排名第二的补天士正在那里，而且竟然在试图发动飞船。

“Prime刚刚来了讯息，说如果他来不及回来，不要管他，按时发射。”补天士解释道。

金飞虫和啰嗦根本不相信。这不合理，而且补天士一贯狡诈，加入汽车人的动机也不怎么样：他本来是个佣兵头子，自己的队伍在为汽车人卖命时全军覆没，他无处可去才加入了他们。金飞虫甚至敢肯定，这家伙从来没对领袖忠诚过。

他们的判断是正确的。刚才擎天柱确实向主控室发了讯息，说自己无法按时赶回，叫他们不要发射飞船，正和补天士说的相反。

补天士争辩道，擎天柱因为执着于亲自消灭威震天，屡屡采用低效率的战略，把战争越拖越长，这次也一样。如果领袖一塞日内赶不回来，难道他们就要傻等着，让征服地球的计划泡汤吗？

“不如我们现在就发射飞船，哪个对领袖愚忠的敢惹事，就把他扔下去。”他油滑地微笑着，“到了地球上，那儿的能源就全是我们的，那些土著原始人根本阻止不了我们。”

金飞虫的目镜闪动了一下。一晃他已经做了数年副官，在战场上、审讯室里，使出阴狠手段对他来讲再不是难事，看着现在的他，恐怕没人会想到，他第一次在熔炼池处决犯人时内心有多煎熬。

他对劫掠财富也更热衷了，虽然在高级军官之中，他的贪婪程度只是普通——他曾经的寄托已经逐渐枯萎，总得在点别的事上找点寄托。地球上的资源……

“等我们回来以后呢？”他谨慎地问道，试图不让声音泄露自己的心动，“Prime一定会报复的。”

“回来干嘛？”补天士剜了他一眼，“瞧我们住的是什么鬼地方？！房间里满墙都是尸体，地上到处支棱着锈钢筋、开着大裂缝……因为这场打了无数年的战争，坟地一样的辐射区已经占了这颗见鬼的行星的一半了！资源匮乏到像方舟号这样的飞船，全行星也就能建造和发射两艘，也就是现在我们和敌人手里这两艘——整个塞星就是个烂臭的火坑，我们还回来干什么？不管你们怎么想，反正我是绝对不会回来。”

“这是叛变，”啰嗦吼道，“把发射引擎关掉！”

补天士双臂盘在胸前，似笑非笑地回答：“你听到Prime临走前说的了，‘飞船发射不会延迟’。他说的是‘不会’。”

金飞虫盯着紫黑色火焰纹涂装的小胡子。他发现补天士说话的时候，看似同时看着另外两个人，其实不时瞟着的只有自己一个，似乎早就料到了啰嗦不会妥协，而自己则未必。

刚刚他们不长的对话中间，他心里已经转了好几个念头。如果继续等领袖，导致飞船来不及进行传送，他们就要继续困在塞星的废墟里。但如果抛下领袖一走了之，肯定是死罪，擎天柱会有多愤怒、多失望？尤其是对自己……

可现在不是自己说了算。即使自己支持啰嗦，和补天士形成二对一，这种紧急情形下，他们三名副官的投票也不能替全船人做决定，因为他们不像擎天柱那样能一拳打碎抗命者的脑袋。只要补天士告诉所有人飞船将要发射，谁敢不从就会被扔下去，等Prime回来……

“他会奖励你们的忠诚吗？怎么可能。”金飞虫几乎可以想像，补天士会这么阴阳怪气地说道，“他会大发雷霆，顺手宰掉你们当中的几个出气。会是你……还是你呢？”

这是实话。擎天柱陷入疯狂之后，很多次汽车人任务失败，怕被惩罚而逃走的人活了下来，强撑残局阻止了更大损失的部属，回来复命时却死在领袖的手下。被领袖杀掉、叛逃被抓，一近一远两个死亡威胁，绝大部分船员会宁愿选择逃避近在眼前的那个，甚至会齐心将有异议的忠诚者扔下船去，以确保成功脱逃。

补天士这么胆大包天，正是因为看到了这一点。破坏大帝用绝对暴力获取部下的忠诚，却似乎没有意识到，这恰恰把他们逼向了忠诚的对立面。

双拳难敌四手，金飞虫想，自己如果反对发射飞船，也会被扔下去。等领袖回来，首先会问罪的就是级别最高的自己……

他一阵心慌，光镜前忽然又出现了苍绿色Seeker的影子。

是已死的Drench。

“一起逃吧……离开这个恒星系……活下去。”

金飞虫不想承认，当初听到Drench这个提议的时候，他确实动摇了。更令他惶然的是，这些年来，这句话一直徘徊在他的接收器边。

正如补天士所言，塞星已经成了一块废铁，战争却还望不到尽头。他不想再继续下去，他想逃离这在刀口舔能量液的日子、逃离荒芜的母星，还有……

“不好意思，啰嗦。”

金飞虫终于开了口，声音轻如耳语，语气却近乎残酷。他看着啰嗦不可置信地回头，他的臂炮已经已经对准了啰嗦的后心。

“失去领导之后，每个人的级别都会上升。这情形真令人遗憾，但现在，我是管事的了……”他把目镜向补天士转了转，“当然，是和一个平等的搭档一起。”

 

“明白人。”补天士的声音不合时宜地插了起来，金飞虫从后视屏幕上移开光镜看着他。经过一番搏斗，啰嗦和其他死忠于领袖的船员已经被抛下了飞船，他们即将逃离塞星引力，准备进行空间传送了。

“我还真有点担心你会舍不得你亲爱的领袖。幸好你还明白，能让擎天柱一直感兴趣的，只会是威震天这种势均力敌的对手，而不是对他千依百顺、低三下四的你。”

“你说什么？”金飞虫顿时沉下了声音。他几乎想跳起来用臂炮指住补天士，但他按了一下座椅扶手，还是忍住了没有动。他和领袖的特殊关系本来就瞒不过顶层军官，但他要看看补天士究竟知道了多少。

“别激动，我可没说假话。”补天士的语气依旧痞得令他生厌，“从机体到作风，甚至名字，你还有哪点是你自己的？全都被他弄成了他想要的样子。等他感觉你没什么可再给他了，很快就会腻烦你。那些妒忌你年轻高位的人可不会放过这机会，等他们编出点儿什么构陷你，啧啧啧……趁着还没落到这地步，赶紧离开他，算你聪明——”

“闭嘴。别让我反悔。”金飞虫终于咬牙切齿地打断了他。难怪补天士敢从自己入手策反，他想，这个狡猾的小胡子确实看出了不少。他已向领袖奉献了全部，看破坏大帝对征服的不知满足，他愈来愈害怕，领袖最终会厌弃无可再给的自己，等到妒忌他的人落井下石，一向寡恩的领袖也绝不会对他念旧情。在向啰嗦举起炮筒的一刹那，他想的除了逃离战争、逃离塞星，更是逃离这被抛弃的命运。

但补天士不知道，自己最怕的是，被深爱的领袖、偶像、导师厌弃，自己会颓唐得不堪再当一名精英战士，甚至为挽回领袖的心而丑态百出，而其结果必定是徒劳。

自己怕被领袖看成他所制造的一个失败品。

“你不可能反悔了。”补天士的光镜中闪着恶毒的光，“你马上就会和你最亲爱、最亲爱的Prime相隔很多光年了，也许一辈子都不会再见到。”

金飞虫没有再反驳，做出懒得再搭理对方的样子。补天士的话如同一把利钻捅进他的胸舱，他现在只要开口，就会无法掩饰自己余烬里的痛楚。

 

事实证明他们严重低估了地球的原住民。威震天被留在了塞星，但报应号还是追着方舟号到了地球。人类军队发现了两艘飞船，并向它们发射了热核弹。由于忙于和敌方飞船激烈交火，两艘飞船都没躲开热核弹，双双被击中坠毁了。

补天士乘着救生舱弃船而逃，方舟号沉入水底，大半船员受到重创，不得不进入低温舱治疗。找到补天士以后，金飞虫指控他不顾船员死活，不配做首领。两人在方舟号里决斗，小黄车本来已经占了上风，不料补天士使诈删除了方舟号主电脑中金飞虫的身份资料，使飞船防御系统把金飞虫当做敌人，攻击并制服了他。金飞虫被补天士的锯子手比着喉咙，不得不承认他为新的领袖。

随后汽车人先是劫持军用卫星，又进行了一系列抢劫能源的行动，但在霸天虎和人类的反击下总是成少败多。金飞虫提出在无人区自行勘探开矿，却差点被补天士把面甲锯成两半。随着时间流逝，金飞虫越来越确定，别说征服地球，他们连打败地球上的霸天虎都难：双方势均力敌，而霸天虎有人类的联盟。

更糟的是，擎天柱终将带着复仇之火，出现在他们面前。

金飞虫从不怀疑，强大无匹的领袖总会设法追到地球来。他们的叛逃本就是豪赌，赌的是他们能在地球迅速获取能源、制造更多无人机和武器，从而与擎天柱抗衡。现在他们甚至修不好方舟，半数士兵无法作战，另一半被一个土匪头子带着四处流窜，这场赌局已告失败。

他开始思考后路。

 

“你要我根据钛师傅的科学笔记，重新造出太空桥来，把太空桥开回塞伯坦去？”千斤顶用难以置信的语气问。

“没错。”金飞虫回答道，“普莱星云的影响期还没过，我们也没有资源再造一艘曲速引擎飞船，太空桥是唯一能连通塞星的方法。你做得到吗？”

太空桥是塞星上失传已久的空间跳跃技术。方舟号的曲速引擎，以及汽车人总部里的传送装置，都是利用空间翘曲原理，让飞船或人在实际时空中以超光速移动。而太空桥是通过超次元实现空间跳跃，不像曲速技术一样经过实际时空，所以不会受普莱星云里的伽马射线影响。擎天柱以前的老幕僚钛师傅曾试图恢复太空桥技术，建造过太空桥的实验原型，但在他被领袖放逐后，研究就搁置了。

“你疯啦？”科学家压低了声音吼道，“回塞星等Prime找上我们，然后把我们撕碎？！”

“不从塞星取得后援，我们不可能打败地球上的霸天虎，也不可能发展壮大。Prime总有一天会追到地球的，我们这样还不是在等死吗？”金飞虫轻笑了一声，“反之，如果我们能造出太空桥，帮他打开塞星和地球之间的通路，就证明我们对他还有用，加上Prime也需要方舟号剩余的兵力，他不会对我们赶尽杀绝的。别忘了，你曾经带着机器恐龙来报复他，他为了拿到机器恐龙的战斗力，还不是对你既往不咎了？他要追究，也先追究我这种领头的，你怕什么。还是……你根本研究不出来太空桥？”

“别挑衅我的天才！”千斤顶气得光镜几乎要冒火，“建就建！”

小黄跑车在面罩下露出一个得逞的微笑。千斤顶这个狂人科学家，最恨别人讽刺他没有才能，自己分析利害加上激将法，轻易就让他上了套。

 

金飞虫找了个借口，叫千斤顶一切都瞒着补天士。过了一阵，千斤顶带着他去看了秘密搭建中的太空桥，说自己几乎已经有了百分之百的把握。

看到太空桥的那天夜晚，小黄跑车梦见了破坏大帝。

他被擎天柱按在充电床上。领袖那双有魔力的手在他的装甲缝间挑逗，揉捏着里面的敏感元件，粗粝的指腹在他大开的双腿间摩挲，却故意回避中间最急需抚慰的部分。

那双几塞时前还沾满别的机子脑壳里的能量液、或是掐灭了他们余烬的手。

在对接中，领袖并不怎么考虑他的感受，通常是潦草地做个前戏，以免弄伤他影响战力，而后就长驱直入发泄欲望，费心取悦对方是小跑车的责任。但偶尔领袖也有兴致这样爱抚他。

他难耐地磨蹭着重卡的腰，抽泣着求领袖对他更凶狠些。他明白，这难得的爱抚是一种更彻底的征服，是为了证明用温柔的方式，领袖也能够牢牢地俘虏自己。他得满足领袖这种征服的欲望。

擎天柱眯起光镜，勾起没了口罩遮掩的唇角，俯下身热烈地吻着他。

金飞虫醒了过来。他的手已经移到了对接面板上，那下面早就一片黏湿。

他咬住嘴唇禁止自己呻//吟出声，拿开的手攥紧成拳，惩罚似地拒绝抚慰自己。

如果现在领袖碰得到你，他只会狠狠地惩罚你，甚至把你的头拧下来，他在心里说。

他胸口里难过得厉害，不得不蜷起身子，忍了一会，终于发出一声细微的呜咽。

即使叛逃在外，即使还不知道自己造了太空桥迎回领袖，领袖是否就能饶过自己的命，他不由自主惦念的仍是领袖待自己好的时候，是两人之间零星的甜美回忆。他逃出了窗外的牢笼，但或许因为习惯了做囚徒，或许是对禁锢他的人太过眷恋，他依然得不到自由，反而只想回到握着他余烬舱钥匙的大帝身边，匍匐在他脚下祈求宽恕。

 

金飞虫不知道，夜不能寐的人不止他一个。

此时的塞星铁堡恰好也是夜晚。黑沉的房间里，年长的护卫睁开光镜，不出意外地看到身边另一双殷红的光镜正直定定地看着天花板。

即使他不看，听身边人的风扇转速也知道，领袖并没有进入充电。

在被擎天柱召到充电室的时候，铁皮以为自己得代替一下那个黑黄色装甲的小叛徒，为领袖纾解一下欲望。破坏大帝在某个方面令人意外地忠实，有了大黄蜂以后，他和他们这些旧床伴断得干干净净，尽管小跑车显然不是他对接的理想型。但毕竟金飞虫已经叛离将近一年了。

然而直到凌晨，他也只是和领袖一起干躺在充电床上，甚至都没有入睡。铁皮相信领袖确实是计划拆一发的，但等自己来了，他才发现想要的还是那辆小跑车。别人或许能满足他的机体，却填补不了他的心。

在阴森的汽车人总部里，小跑车的金色涂装就像一道光一样。作为最早追随也最了解擎天柱的人之一，老护卫看得到，或许面对他的小情人，领袖仍然寒冷得令人生畏， 但看着金飞虫的时候，他森寒的视线中还是会不时闪现一丝被那道光点亮的、罕见的暖意。

可现在连那道光也没有了。

“Prime，您得休息了。”他终于说道，“或者您想说点什么吗？您看起来不高兴，这是我最不愿见到的。”

擎天柱没有回答，甚至光镜都没转一下，但也没有对铁皮的话着恼的意思。

“需要我先离开吗？”或许领袖一个人的时候会更能踏实充电。

“待在这，老朋友。”

擎天柱总算开了口，却是否定的答复。铁皮下线了光镜，又过了好一阵子，才听到破坏大帝浊重地叹了一口气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 本章剧情主干均出自官方小说，也就是说，小金叛逃和私建太空桥以迎回擎帝是官方情节，而第八章以前都是按照角色人物卡和官作中背景叙述自我补充的，还请注意。
> 
> * 曲速和太空桥技术的辨析如正文。前几章角色往返地下图书馆和海拉斯用的装置，都是曲速传输，写作“太空桥”是错误的，现已改为“传送装置”。SG中的“太空桥”实际叫做stellar spanner（星际扭矩器），为方便理解，本篇仍使用太空桥这一叫法。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章包含大量性虐待和人格侮辱情节，请务必慎入！中途感觉不适也请立即退出otz

“你瞒着我建了个太空桥？！”

“这是个……呃……惊喜。”金飞虫被补天士逼得步步后退，直到他靠在了方舟号主控室的墙上。“我想……用它从塞伯坦调兵增援，我们对战霸天虎就有优势了。”

他觉得自己真是不走运。千斤顶刚把太空桥建成，还没做测试，就遇到了霸天虎的偷袭。自己当即用臂炮轰塌了太空桥，以免它落到霸天虎手中，但无论如何，私建太空桥的事都遮掩不住了。

“喔，真是妙计。”

补天士皮笑肉不笑地看着他，突然噌地抬起锯子手，圆锯飞转起来，几乎要划上他的鼻尖：

“但这样的话擎天柱马上就会找上我们，你这个蠢货！他想杀我，也一样想杀你，所以要么你是想和我们过去的头儿做个交易……要么你根本没长脑子！”

“是我没长脑子！真的！”金飞虫一动也不敢动。他不是没能力还击，但补天士可以控制方舟号主电脑攻击他，他不可能打得过整个飞船的防御系统。

补天士想把他扔进飞船里的处刑舱，万幸处刑舱昨天突然出了故障，他才逃过一劫。补天士只好放他走，在他离开之前，却又阴森地盯了他一眼，说：

“你的脑子一向很好用，不是吗？”

“呃……不是？是的？可能吧？”金飞虫六神无主似地搪塞道。

等他终于出了主控室，面罩下的少年脸庞上却又浮起了淡淡的冷笑。

 

没过多久，汽车人发觉霸天虎修建了自己的太空桥，和塞星本部取得了联系。

“他们肯定会在塞星也建太空桥，送援兵来地球，这下我们得以寡敌众了！”补天士对着一众汽车人气急败坏地说，“他们知道方舟号的位置，不能待在这儿等着挨打，我们得转移了。把飞船上的武器装备都拆下来带走。”

金飞虫盘着手站在旁边不动声色，内心却在嗤笑。补天士当然不会相信自己真那么蠢，他明白自己建太空桥就是为了迎回擎天柱，但他不会想到自己还留了后招。

当时太空桥被霸天虎袭击，他一度被打翻在地。他躺在地上，头还昏着，却瞟见一名霸天虎冲到太空桥的控制台前，从台上拉出数据线插到头上，显然是想截取太空桥的技术资料。他正想爬起来阻止，一个念头却闪过脑海：

因为这次袭击，这架太空桥肯定会被补天士发现，靠它连通塞星怕是没指望了，但是也许可以寄望于他们的敌人。

于是他装作不省人事，又躺了十几秒，直到那名霸天虎从头上拔下数据线，他才跳起来。最后他击毁太空桥，也是故意表示自己坚决不会让敌人占有它，以免招人怀疑。看来如他所料，霸天虎确实截获了太空桥的技术资料，并通过逆向工程破解了建造它的方法。

而一旦擎天柱知道霸天虎有太空桥，如果他想，就会设法打进敌营，用他们的太空桥到地球来。这比彻底占领敌军基地要容易，也正是金飞虫的目的。这么做也坑不到擎天柱，因为即使霸天虎有太空桥，受益的也是地球方面，他们在塞星战场多不了什么优势：地球的霸天虎没有余力支援塞星，而塞星表面的短距传送用不着太空桥，普莱星云主要影响的是空中，双方原有的地面短距传送装置仍能使用。至于地球战场，既然无法打败霸天虎，那么和他们势均力敌或者被追得到处跑，并没有多少区别。

转移到临时基地后不久，补天士就打发金飞虫去偏远地区采集能量。

“既然你觉得挖矿比打劫的成功率高，就证明看看。”

这在金飞虫意料之中。现在补天士无法再用飞船防御系统压制自己，他得防着自己反击。把自己遣出基地是个好方法，同时也使自己和千斤顶分开，没法偷偷再建太空桥。另外，补天士肯定要设法应付擎天柱的报复，大概率会反咬一口抢先下手，他当然不希望自己发现和破坏他的计划。

不过，远离了补天士的监视，也方便了他自己搞些小动作。

 

在领袖到来后是否会掐灭自己余烬的揣测中，金飞虫不知有多少次夜不能寐，但直到他已经对这种恐惧感到麻木，领袖还是没有来。

他想领袖或许是忙于战事难以抽身。通过窃听霸天虎的通讯，他得知塞星上的战斗激烈依旧，汽车人制造了末日金刚（Omega Doom），但这个终极武器又被霸天虎及其同盟打败了。擎天柱还遇到过刺杀，谋划者正是被放逐的钛师傅，但金飞虫认为补天士很可能也参与其中：钛师傅及其追随者是汽车人的一级警戒目标，很难秘密潜近领袖，他们得有内应，比如说补天士在汽车人中培植的党羽。

转眼他们在地球上已经呆了近三年，突然有一天，临时基地的汽车人发现，补天士和他的几个亲卫不见了，发信号联络不上，基地的大部分储备能量和武器也消失得无影无踪。

能逼得补天士逃跑的，可能只有一件事。汽车人们顿时炸了锅，有人主张让在外采矿的金飞虫回来主持局面，也有人想借机自己上位，正吵得不可开交，话题中心的黑黄色小跑车却带着采矿队回到了基地。

金飞虫是接到基地里眼线的通知赶回来的。“你们也知道，补天士突然逃走，肯定是因为Prime有办法来地球了，甚至可能已经来了。”他对众人说道，“想增加活命的机会吗？在Prime找上门之前，赶紧重建一座太空桥，向Prime表明我们一直想迎回他，只是迫于补天士的压制而做不到。如果谁不想干，大可以逃命去，不过最好掂量一下成功和生还的几率。”

“可我们的能源不够建太空桥，建桥必须的稀有合金也没了，都被补天士卷走了！”千斤顶嚷嚷道。

“我知道他会这么做。”金飞虫走到采矿队带回的运输车跟前，打开了车门。人群发出一阵低声的惊呼，车子里满满的都是晶莹的精炼能量。

“那些合金我也在采矿期间收集了。”小跑车轻声笑了笑，“我怎么会把采来的能量和矿产都乖乖交给补天士，让他中饱私囊呢？我早就准备着这一天。”

汽车人们七手八脚，以数倍于上次的速度建好了太空桥。接下来，要表达忠心，他们得主动联络领袖。

通讯官录音机打开了领袖的秘密频道。金飞虫却一时不知该说什么，也不知道领袖是否还想听他说话。思忖再三，他终于发出了临时基地的坐标，以及一条简讯：

::我们在这儿等您。::

在别的汽车人看来，他还保持着冷静，但事实上，他的余烬早已飞转到令人眩晕的速度。

他们已经叛逃了几年，领袖早就冷静下来，即使要报复，也不大会再冲动杀人，加上他需要地球上的队伍，以及对自己那一点曾经的爱怜，金飞虫基本可以肯定，领袖现在应该不会想要他的命。但万一猜错了，那么他的生命可能只剩下几个钟头。

但他也只求活下来，活罪他什么都受得了。

只要能再回到领袖身边。

 

几个地球时后，临时基地的大厅里，汽车人们黑压压一片屈膝半跪，向坐在大厅中间的旧日首领重新宣誓效忠。

金飞虫跪在最前面，离紫黑重卡只有两步之遥。他不敢抬头看，却感觉得到，和在塞星时相比，王座上的人并没有什么改变。这给他一种极其不合时宜的亲切感。

(从lof跳转请从此处开始阅读。

预警：大量性虐待和人格侮辱情节，请务必慎入！中途感觉不适也请立即退出otz）

“我接受你们的再度效忠。但是，这种宽容不会有第二次。”

擎天柱的声音格外低沉，听不出情绪。众人心里松了口气，总算逃过了这次大劫，看来金飞虫的提议没错，新建的太空桥领袖刚刚也已经看到了。

忽然破坏大帝站起身，一把将身前的副官拎了起来，对其余的人说：

“现在，出去，离大厅远点。”

汽车人们连忙纷纷起身退出了大厅，甚至没人敢向金飞虫投以同情的目光。显然大厅里将要发生一场惨剧，如果离得不够远，看到听到了什么，他们的光镜和接收器可未必保得住。

金飞虫勉强保持的镇定化成了灰，他全身僵硬，泛起了细微的颤抖，任由重卡将他推倒在地。

“如果你敢在惩罚结束之前下线，就不用再上线了。”

他听领袖这么说道。他的对接面板被撕了下来，紧接着剧痛便生生扯开了他的下身。

有所准备让他事先咬紧了嘴唇，他没有出声。他知道领袖的意思。接下来的刑罚肯定足够他下线，但他不能，他必须清醒着受完刑罚。用不着戴抑制钳，作为高级情报人员，他内置了抑制芯片，可以通过刺激神经回路立刻下线，或是强制保持上线清醒的状态，以帮助他在各种审讯中保守秘密。

他激活了抑制芯片。除非机体承受不住，陷入静滞锁死，否则他将不会下线。

很快他干涩的甬道里就满是能量液，接口内外变得血肉模糊。虽然领袖在对接中并不怎么温柔，偶尔也会弄伤他，但这是他第一次体会到，如果领袖有心，单凭输出管和力量就能造就一场酷刑。何况即使改造机体以后，领袖的尺寸对他来说也过大了。他已经三个地球年没有对接过，要想重新吃得消那个尺寸，本来需要双方一两次耐心的磨合。现在他当然没有这个机会。

同时领袖的双手如钢箍般紧抓着他，似乎因为愤怒而未有控制力道，捏碎了他的几处装甲，十指又毫无宽悯地捅进那些伤口，不自觉地释放出过强的电流，让本来丝丝外渗的能量液成股地涌出，电流撕扯着他的痛觉回路，令他不住地痉挛。

小跑车依然几乎没有挣扎或痛呼，更没有开口求饶。这些还不够他下线，而承受足够下线几次的痛苦，却依然保持清醒，这在侦察兵的反审讯训练中、战场上、被敌军俘虏时，他都曾经历过。领袖当然也知道，所以这只是个开始，更多的刑罚项目还在后头，那些不会因为自己的哀求而取消，软骨头只会让领袖讨厌，招致加倍的虐待，他得撑到被允许求饶的时候。

“在地球上都发生了什么，仔仔细细地告诉我。”

破坏大帝的声音忽然从他背后传来。小副官现在是跪趴着，那根凶器还在他体内倒腾，他却已感觉不到它的滚烫，连痛觉都已经迟钝，只有反复被贯穿侵犯的作呕感清晰依旧。

他抖着嘴唇开口，从方舟被人类击中坠毁，到他们抢军用卫星、抢能源、和霸天虎交火，一件件如实交代。他竭力保持声音平稳，但那根凶器总会突然猛力地顶撞，背后的施虐者又不断抠弄他身上跳着电弧的伤口，逼得他的声音不时地扭曲，甚至因为来不及咬住嘴唇而发出惨叫。

领袖却仿佛很享受他这种试图维持尊严的挣扎，每当他在叙述中略过了什么，领袖都会打断他，逼着他说出方舟号船员的每一次失败，说出这些曾经跟着大军横扫塞星的战士，来地球后由于不齐心和毫无斗志，是如何沦为一帮流寇。尤其是金飞虫自己那些最狼狈的细节，他搞砸了多少任务、犯了下多少低级错误，如果是在塞星战场，不用领袖治罪，这些错误已经会使他死无葬身之地。

破坏大帝听着他断断续续的报告，不时插入嘲弄的评语或低笑，如钢针般刺着他的余烬，激起的屈辱和苦涩几乎盖过了身上的痛楚。他也明白机体上的刑惩只是铺垫，精神上的才是重头戏：领袖早就知道他们在地球上遭到了惨败，只是在强迫他亲口说出来，强迫他亲手抡起现实的鞭子，将他对自身能力和才智的骄傲击得粉碎。

更甚的是，他同时还被恐惧折磨着。抑制芯片正刺激着他的中枢，否则他早就下线了。他不知道在刑罚结束之前，自己会不会陷入锁死，那一样是违背了领袖不许他下线的命令。虽然那句威胁未必是认真的，但万一……或者虽然领袖是想给自己活罪受，但只要他忽来一阵冲动起了杀心，随时可以把自己……

当领袖轻抚上他颈部管线的时候，他的恐惧达到了高峰。被这只铁掌掐到濒死的记忆浮上脑海，他浑身一阵僵硬，连伤痕累累的对接组件也不由自主地紧缩。

重卡当然察觉到了小跑车的反应，他又低声笑了起来。

“害怕吗？那为什么一开始要背叛我。”

小副官无声地张了张嘴。领袖在嘲笑他怕死，现在不单是才能，连他最初赖以吸引领袖的勇气，也被撕碎了。

“真可悲，没有我你能做成什么？甚至还被那个小胡子压制。Bee，你真让我失望。”

领袖说着，忽然抓着他站了起来，就着两人相连的姿势走到墙边。金飞虫惊恐地睁大了光镜，他知道将会发生什么，那可能是最深入的对接姿势，领袖会大幅度顶进他的次级油箱，但他没得到任何快感，无法自行滑开油箱垫片——

领袖面对着墙跪坐下来，掐住他的腰，按着他一坐到底。

小跑车猛地仰头，惨叫刚发出声就破了音。他眼前一黑，抑制芯片释放出强烈的电流，把他从下线边缘扯了回来。他的下半身几乎失去了知觉，但他知道那个垫片肯定已经裂成了两半。

他的喉头涌上一阵腥，由于抑制器的强刺激，能量液倒涌上来，溢出了唇边。他呛咳了一下：

“没有您我什么都不是……我不该……不该离开您……”

勉强维持的理智告诉他，是时候求饶了。是时候说出他已经认识到，自己的才能、勇气乃至一切价值，都是依附于领袖而存在，因此自己以叛逃来试图脱离领袖的掌控，是天大的错误——不管内心是否这样想，他必须这么说，因为领袖刚才的举动，就是为了让他承认这一点。

重卡扳过小跑车的头雕，扯下了他的面罩。他刚才瞥见有能量液从那面罩下缘渗出来。

他盯着那张沾满了能量液和冷凝液的小脸看了看，然后把小副官从腰部托了起来。金飞虫看到领袖撤出了他的身体，下半身却毫无感觉，那里太麻木了，而且领袖的动作算得上是轻柔，甚至还盘起双腿，抱着他坐到上头，以免他的对接组件再接触任何表面。

“为什么。”

擎天柱又问道，声音更低沉了。金飞虫知道他是在重复刚才的问题：当初为什么要叛逃，也知道自己必须回答得毫无保留。

“恰恰是因为我害怕。”他喘息着说，“怕失去去地球的机会，继续困在垂死的塞星上，怕被扔下飞船，然后因为无能阻止反叛而被您问罪，甚至丧命。但最怕的是……我已经完全是您的了，不知道还能再给您什么。我怕您会因此厌弃我，更怕自己会因此灰心丧志，甚至癫狂……最终变成您眼中的失败品。可我错得厉害。任何理由也不应该背叛，而且就像您刚才说的……我已经明白了，没有您，即使逃走，我也活不下去。”

擎天柱一言不发地听着，从他的眼神中却能看出，这答案超出了他的预料。

“你能给我的还有很多，”等小副官说完了，他又沉默了几秒钟，才回答，“好好想想怎么重拾我的信任。”

他抬手抚摩了一下怀中人的后脑，那是抑制芯片的位置：“关上它。”

刑罚终于结束了。三年来的担忧悚惧一朝卸下，金飞虫感到难言的轻松，轻松得他感到阵阵昏眩。

领袖说自己还能给他很多，他想道，这是指他不会厌弃自己，至少现在领袖是这么想的。

他关闭了抑制芯片，意识立刻昏沉下去，又喃喃地说了几个字，便陷入了黑暗。

擎天柱却似乎怔住了，他抱着金飞虫一动不动地坐了有一分钟，才像是突然反应过来似地呼叫了医官。

在抢了霸天虎的太空桥来地球之前，他就想好了，一定要好好敲打他的小蜜蜂，让他收起那点可笑的野心、认清脱不出被自己掌控的命运，永远不再背离自己。他这样残酷地惩罚小副官，是因为王牌情报人员的经历，使金飞虫承受身心折磨的阈值远远高出一般的战士，必须让他足够痛，他才能记住教训。

然而在惩罚的过程中，破坏大帝没有得到快意和满足，反而愈发感到自己的无力。很明显金飞虫不敢反抗自己，甚至不敢求饶，将他束缚在身边是如此轻而易举，但如果他的心不在，又有什么用？

接着金飞虫说出他叛逃不是因为不甘自己的掌控，而恰恰相反，是为了逃避未来被自己抛弃的命运。这是他始料未及的。他做事绝少反悔，却也不得不承认，如果他先让金飞虫解释，就不会再采取同样的惩罚方式。

而最终证明这场惩罚全无必要的，是他的小恋人下线前的最后一句话：

“我很想念您。”


	11. 番外一 鏖战前夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间在正篇第8、9章之间。  
> 预警：包含非完全私密环境的拆卸，blow job。

 

“看来明天的突袭计划不需要更改。你可以出去了。”

破坏大帝对面前的黑黄色小跑车说道。重卡坐在窄小的充电床上，上身装甲上有不少深深的划痕，腰间还有一道宽阔狰狞的焊接痕迹。他们正在郊外一处几天前才占领的废弃建筑里，不远处就是他们要攻克的城市。

这座城是个要塞，值得擎天柱亲征，而且威震天也正在城里。

三天前双方刚打了一场激烈的攻城战。汽车人无功而返，领袖还被霸天虎首领炸伤了腰，不得不更换了好几条管线，又在外甲破损处用焊枪焊上。虽然和一般战士相比，他受伤恢复算是神速，但也直到昨天医官才表示，他的伤口已经好到可以进行一般打斗了，不过最好还是多等两天再作战。擎天柱当然没有这个耐性，他下令次日清晨再次发动突袭。现在已经过了半夜，金飞虫刚带队做完最后一轮侦察回来，并向领袖报告了情况。他们并没有什么足以影响清晨作战部署的重要发现。

“您确定吗？”小副官轻声笑了笑。房间里只有他们两人。

擎天柱沉下了脸，他明白金飞虫的意思，尤其是当他听到面罩暗扣的咔嗒轻响之后。

(从lof跳转请从此处开始阅读）

小跑车滑开了面罩，露出了秀气的下巴、挺翘的鼻梁，还有嘴唇——他伸出舌尖舔了下嘴唇，唇瓣变得湿润，在昏黄的行军灯下闪出柔和的反光。

破坏大帝在心里骂了一句炉渣。金飞虫打开面罩，要么是为了进餐，时间很短还尽量独自度过，要么就是为了领袖，接吻或者什么别的，总之基本是对接的时候。小家伙在勾引他。

“但前几天您已经有过一次冲动了。积攒太多电荷会扰乱您的内循环，不利于您在几塞时后的突袭中发挥最佳状态。”金飞虫又说。

重卡又暗骂了一句。他不算情欲旺盛，但这不等于将近三个月不对接他也无所谓。如果情人出外勤见不着也就罢了，偏偏金飞虫还一直在他身边晃来晃去，这叫他怎么忍。

这三个月他们都在前线，不停地转换临时营地，不方便亲热，有两次营地条件好些，他想和小跑车拆一发，却又被战况变化打断了。前几天他和金飞虫独处，突然又冒出和前两次一样的念头，那肯定导致了他的换气扇加速，而且想来也是会被金飞虫发现：情报官的接收器不是一般的灵敏，也清楚地知道，领袖什么样的风扇转速和波动程度代表着突来的欲望。

关于禁欲导致电荷积累的弊端，小跑车的话没错，而且他现在的状态离“最佳”差了不是一点半点，任何能改善状态的手段，哪怕是对接，都对即将到来的恶战有意义。可问题在于，对接时腰部动作比搏斗中还难控制，万一牵扯到伤口，又会给突袭增加变数。

小跑车显然明白他的顾虑。

“让我来，您不用动。”他说着转身走到门口，将机械门锁从里面锁上了。擎天柱还是没有动，但金飞虫显然读懂了他的想法：如果领袖想拒绝自己，早就喝令他出去了。

他走回领袖面前，一直近到重卡双膝中间，然后跪伏下来。擎天柱看着他，突然说了一句似乎不相干的话：

“还记得你第一次见到我吗？”

“在莫邪天城的市政厅。”金飞虫仰起头望着领袖，勾起了唇角，“和现在一样，那间屋子也被打断了电，我也是在昏暗的行军灯下见到您，也像现在一样仰望着您。”

重卡的对接面板滑开得有些突然，输出管早已充能，几乎是直弹出来。小跑车却像是预料到了，他快速地略微后仰，免得被那根巨物抽到身上，然后埋下了头。

由于双腿之间全是黑影，加上金飞虫头雕的遮挡，擎天柱看不到他的动作，只能感到管子的头部被一双温软的唇含了进去，接着湿润的小舌攀附上来，在前端挑逗。

细小酥麻的快感顿时从前端直窜上脊背，领袖的表情微微绷紧了。

小副官没有让舌头在那儿停留。他用手扶着管子，一边让它深入，一边轻舔着上面的螺纹和传感点，很快把大半根管子吞了进去。但他的喉口已经被抵住，没法再深了。于是他一边用手抚摩管子的根部，一边慢慢移动头部，让口中的物件来回抽送起来。

擎天柱的散热扇轰鸣着，双手扳紧了充电床的边沿。他的小情人不是第一次这样为他服务，而且这次比平时的节奏要快，似乎是怕他不耐烦而自行动作，牵扯了伤口。但虽然那灵巧的口腔和手指一如既往地满足着他，他还是不由自主地想挺腰加快抽送的速度。

他被这冲动烧灼着，又必须得忍，便有意无意地用力按住小跑车的后脑，让管子抵到更深的地方。

金飞虫呜咽了一声，却没有挣扎，只是更卖力地吞吐着。他嘴巴的周径几乎被领袖的傲人尺寸占满了，这种深入程度也会让他颈部的能量液流不畅，但熟能生巧，他现在已经可以做得很不错。

当他口中的物件终于一阵抽动，释放出一大股热流，他忍着呛咳的冲动，尽可能地咽下交换液，停了半分钟工夫，才将管子退出来，用手捂住嘴，微微仰头，将剩下的液体吞落入肚，然后将头轻靠在领袖一边的膝盖内侧。

擎天柱重重地吁了口气。他确实觉得多余的电荷被释放了不少，但下身流窜的快感才渐渐平息，在小副官低喘的吹拂下，又蠢蠢欲动起来。大型机没那么容易满足。

他知道金飞虫也明白这一点，而且即使刚才沉浸在口活中，他还是听到了小副官身下滑开对接面板的轻响，也看到他将另一只空闲的手伸了下去。

金飞虫从地上爬起来，跨坐在领袖腿上。现在擎天柱可以看清楚，小副官的面板打开了一半，只露出接口，银色的保护叶已经沾湿了，另一只手的手指也是湿的，他已经给自己做了扩张。

平时他会让自己享受这个过程，擎天柱心想，但今天看来仍然是怕自己因为不耐烦而乱动。

小跑车低下头，又抚弄了一下重卡再度充能的输出管，然后抽出一只手扶住他宽阔的胸甲，半跪起身，对准输出管慢慢坐了下去。

破坏大帝依然僵坐着，感受着小副官软热的内里被自己一点点劈开，又温顺地紧裹住自己。快感电流从被裹住的每一寸表面流出来，而他不能动作的情况，却仿佛使这熟悉的快感又放大了，或者说迫使他的注意力更多地放在上面。

金飞虫用额头抵着他的肩胛，喘息扑在他胸前的玻璃窗上，不时轻哼一声。他知道那轻哼应该是因为胀痛，而不是像自己一样的愉悦，小跑车容纳他的尺寸本来就吃力，服务他时顺便做的那几下扩张又显然不够充分。

稍停了两次之后，小副官总算坐到了底。他又停下来缓了缓，接着慢慢抬起身，让体内的物件抽出一部分，然后坐下。

反复了几次之后，领袖的气息也越来越急促。这美妙却又温吞的的律动几乎要把他弄疯，他迫切需要更强的刺激。他忽然用宽大的手掌抓住那把细腰，拎着小副官几乎抽离了自己，只有头部还埋在里面，然后用不算重但也不容挣扎的力道，又将他一按到底。

金飞虫的喘息声一下子拔高了，他立刻紧咬嘴唇，把呻吟闷在了口中。

下身的传感电流更加汹涌，使得擎天柱忍不住加快了手上的动作，金飞虫也不得不跟着他，更快更猛地吞吐摩擦着体内的巨物。

他被弄软了腰，伏在领袖胸前不住颤抖。但重卡也注意到，小跑车的前半张面板依然紧闭着：他不想释放输出管，他在尽量抑制感官，以免叫出声来。因为这间破屋的隔音远不如基地的房间。

金飞虫在情事上并不害羞，但他介意环境的私密性。擎天柱记得自己曾经心血来潮，把他按在办公间的门上，他没有推拒，但直到自己做完全套，他都死咬着嘴唇，没发出一点声音，虽然如果外面有人经过，完全能从撞击和散热扇声判断出门里发生了什么。小副官罕见的反抗让他感到很没趣，后来也就不再尝试了。

他也明白，小副官是不想这档子事被同僚们撞到，不想被他们嘲讽是卖挡板上位的，现在也一样。

介于副官的出身和经历，他并不怪金飞虫这样纠结，但他本人对流言嗤之以鼻：自己让金飞虫做副官，当然是因为他有这个才能，虽然私情确实使自己给了他更多的关注和栽培。自己的几名副官是平级的，饷金也相同，金飞虫作为首席，不过是有第一顺位的代行指挥权。副官们各有长短，不能简单排出优劣，但最能体察自己想法、在自己不在时代管军队最令人放心的，确实是金飞虫。还有就是列席会议时，他站得离自己最近，但其实无论他站在哪，都是离自己最近的，就像现在，机体纠缠着没有丝毫距离……

“Prime...”

小副官湿润沙哑的声音打断了领袖的心思。擎天柱看着他的脸，那张小脸已然发烫，蒙上了一层冷凝液。金飞虫又低下头，用唇瓣和手指摸索着领袖胸甲的接缝，接着伸出舌头细细地舔舐。

擎天柱倒抽了口气，在对接组件以外，胸甲接缝是他少有的敏感带。即使正承受着可以说是粗暴的侵犯，小副官仍然在努力地取悦他，弥补他自身不能动作所欠缺的满足感。那纤细的腰肢依然颤抖地扭动着调整角度，方便他进入得更深，被强行扩开的甬道依然温柔地吮过他的每一个节点，抚平着他的焦躁。

他的小恋人把自身像个玩具一样地摆弄，毫无快感可言，只为了替他纾解欲望。

擎天柱不会为了这种事内疚，但他还是决定有所回应。他腾出一只手托起小副官的下颌，自己的面罩也随着一声轻响而打开了。

在金飞虫略显愕然的表情中，擎天柱捉住他的嘴唇吮吻了一会，然后放开他，勾起嘴唇，用自己那也已经气喘吁吁的、比平时更加深沉的声音说：

“做得很好，Bee。正是我想要的。”

接着他忽然挺了一下腰，将自己顶到对方的深处。小副官发出一声兴奋的低泣，又有点焦急地低头望向他的腰间：

“别动——请别动……”

“我会控制力量的。”领袖搂着小跑车紧贴在自己胸前，“现在，感受我。我想让你也舒服。”

然后他开始顶撞起来，动作不复刚才的激烈，但也足够有力，在这个节奏下，小跑车的快感才不会因不堪重负而被冲散。

腰伤还在隐隐作痛，他勉强控制着力道，避免扯到伤口。分心使他自己下身的感觉减弱了，但包裹着他的甬道却很快变得更加湿润滑腻。

金飞虫随着他上下颠簸，终于在他的接收器边发出了呻吟，声音低得刚好够他听清，带着破碎的哭腔。

破坏大帝忽然感到一阵满足，相比之下，生理快感的损失变得不值一提。他们了解彼此，他知道金飞虫最渴望他的夸奖、微笑和温柔对待，于是他把这些给了他。而小副官也在用呻吟表达着臣服，述说着在这场拆卸中，自己即使移动受限，仍然能牢牢地控制他，彻底地征服他。而这正是自己最喜欢的感觉。

等他再次感到电流达到了顶峰，将交换液灌进小副官的体内，过了十几秒，随着小跑车的又一声哭叫，包裹着他的甬道忽然被大股的润滑液浸透。他的小恋人只用后部接口就过载了。

两人相拥着待了一会，等他们的风扇转速慢了下去，冷凝液也渐渐落尽，擎天柱才扶着金飞虫起身抽离了他。小副官从子空间取出一块清洁布，却被领袖拿了过去，先给他擦净了对接组件，才把自己也抹拭干净。明明刚才什么都做了，这项优先服务却让金飞虫的脸又热了起来，领袖的手一离开，他就逃命似地合上了面板。

领袖依然圈着他坐在自己膝头。小副官抬起脸看着他的首领，声音恢复了清亮，带着点狡黠的笑意：

“祝您明天一战成功。”

擎天柱也弯起光镜，露出了小副官专属的、没有面罩遮挡的微笑。

“不只是我，是我们。”他说。

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有柱红强拆情节，请务必慎入！

接下来的两年间，大部分原方舟号船员依然在地球上，采集能源供塞星战场的汽车人使用，同时破坏霸天虎的采矿活动，以防他们获得更多能量去支援塞星大部队。

出于同样的理由，地球上的霸天虎也在追捕汽车人，他们有人类支持，又建立了霸天虎城作为主基地，明显占了上风。金飞虫用足了侦察员狡兔三窟的功力，领着汽车人们一面打游击，一面找隐蔽的地点开矿炼矿。先前船员们在地球上流窜，除了抢夺能源维生以外，并没有明确的目的，又担心擎天柱追来报复，可谓惶惶不可终日。而今他们重新寄望于跟随领袖征服塞星，获得自己的那份战利品，士气大增，竟然扭转了部分劣势，和霸天虎形成了相持的局面。

虽然不在主战场上，又和在塞星的领袖相隔遥远，但金飞虫自知并没受冷落。现在能源是战局的关键，他的工作的重要性，不低于在塞星的任何一名副官。况且破坏大帝已经很少再信任谁，肯让曾经叛逃的他负责地球战场，放他在远离视线的地方独自带队，这份相信已经足够金飞虫感恩了。但他也清楚，要想让领袖重新像他叛逃前那样信任他，还需要一个契机。

两人之间私密关系的恢复要快一些，但那也让金飞虫悬心了几个月，直到有一次他回塞星报告时被领袖留下过夜。餍足之后，重卡搂着他躺在充电床上，对他说：

“Bee，我也很想你。”

小跑车明白领袖是在回应自己曾经的那句话。重卡宽大的手掌依然在他身上不安分地游走，他惊喘了一声，欲盖弥彰地掩饰着自己的兴奋与如释重负。

 

地球上的汽车人终于窃听到一条消息：霸天虎将派出科研飞船，去Mirtonian星群勘探。他们推测，霸天虎是发现了那里可能有更多的能源或金属矿：霸天虎不像汽车人一样，可以无视人类的死活，为了不影响人类自身的需要，他们采集能源的数量不能太多，速度也不能太快，并不足以供应长期作战，一些制造塞星武器所需的金属，在地球上也很少，他们得去其他地方找矿。他们之所以到了地球，才发现Mirtonian的矿藏，是因为从塞星上看，那个星群恰好被挡在其他星团背后，很难对其进行观测。

金飞虫赶紧把这件事报告给擎天柱。汽车人们是要破坏敌方的勘探行动，还是趁机抢夺矿藏，甚至霸天虎地球战场的指挥官红蜘蛛正是他们的首席科学家，应该会亲身参与勘探，是否要趁他不在，从塞星调兵袭击霸天虎城，这些得领袖亲自定夺。

擎天柱却下令按兵不动，继续监视，尤其不能让霸天虎发觉汽车人知道了他们的动向。在霸天虎勘探队出发后三天，领袖突然又传讯地球上的汽车人，给了他们一个位于Mirtonian星群17区的坐标，叫他们把新采集的能源运到那里去。

金飞虫清楚以领袖的作风，不可能放过这样的机会，他不让地球方面行动，就是要亲自行动，而现在下令运能源过去，正说明他已经得手了。

他站在小运输船前，看着士兵将能量块搬进船里，突然有点好奇红蜘蛛怎么样了。作为两派的副官，他们交手过好多次，他还是挺欣赏那艘红白色太空巡洋舰的，对方比汽车人的大多数高层同僚看着顺眼得多，如果红蜘蛛在领袖手下丧命，他会感到惋惜。

而且刺探了霸天虎这么多年，他早就发现，红蜘蛛和威震天——遇到刺杀又被经天纬重塑之后，改称为惊破天——的关系，与自己和擎天柱的关系相似。这使他对红蜘蛛产生了一丝莫名的情绪。

运输船被太空桥传送到了领袖指定的坐标。出了太空桥，金飞虫发现他们身处太空之中，前方不远处是一颗小行星，上面有炮台和堡垒，是汽车人用于搭建临时基地的标准套件，围成半环状的堡垒中间停着一艘漆黑的大型飞船。

他听说过己方在塞星上新造了一艘重火力隐形战舰，作为新的王牌武器，但这还是他第一次亲眼见到。

运输船停靠在战舰的侧翼，金飞虫带着士兵走进战舰，直奔主控室找领袖报告，却在走廊中撞上了擎天柱。

重卡的神色似乎比平时更阴沉，见到小副官，他的脚步停顿了一下：“先把能量运到库房去，然后来主控室。”说着便往主控室去了。

金飞虫感到不寻常。领袖本该让自己直接跟他走，这样就免得等候，运能量让士兵去就行了。他现在这么做，说明他不想立刻见自己，他刚刚的语气中还有一丝本不该存在的犹豫。

而自己知道原因。领袖的散热扇声比平时稍快而凌乱了一点，这尚且可能是因为发怒，但他身上还有细微的能量液腥气，腰部装甲上也有少许草草擦干的能量液残迹。最关键的是他身上的交换液气息，非常淡，但自己绝不会认错。

这种气息本来只存在于他们滚在充电床上，他从自己身上爬起来的时候。

和一个受了伤的人。一个俘虏。

金飞虫心里一阵烦闷郁结。他低声吩咐跟来的士兵去运能量，自己走向战舰后部通常用来关押战俘的区域，三转两转拐进了一段密闭的走廊。在廊道尽头的铁门前，他挥开迟疑着想拦他的卫兵，显出一副完全知道门里是谁、也被领袖允许进入的样子，走进了囚室。

他猜中了。红白色的飞行者靠坐在墙边，套着电击项圈，满身战损，一边主侧翼被炸掉了大半。他的对接面板是合起的，但他甚至来不及将双腿间混合着交换液的能量液擦干净。

小跑车从子空间掏出一块清洁布，丢在俘虏面前。抑制项圈会把俘虏的子空间一并锁死，连清洁布都拿不出来。

他猜得到领袖为什么这么做。领袖所执着的不是红蜘蛛，而是霸天虎的首领，威震天也好，惊破天也罢，是那个人的东西，就一定要夺走。虽然他觉得这并没有用：以领袖口中霸天虎首领那份“迂腐的善良”，惊破天大概会把情人看作相对平等的对象，而非自己的所有物，也就不会认为红蜘蛛所遭受的是对他的一种损害。

红蜘蛛本来低着头，似乎神志都有些昏沉，这时才稍微抬起脸，用哑得不成样子的声音说：“谢谢。”

可笑的礼貌，金飞虫正想这么嘲笑他，又想到是自己先释出了可笑的善意，就没有说什么，隔了几塞秒才答道：

“我有点羡慕你。”

飞行者俊秀的面容上并没显出疑惑。果然不用解释，金飞虫想，两派的情报工作旗鼓相当，红蜘蛛应该也知道他和领袖的关系，也就能明白他的意思。

这就是他对红蜘蛛的情绪，其实他一直知道，只是不愿承认。可是羡慕什么呢，羡慕红蜘蛛的首领没有变得暴虐，可以让他安心追随，还是他的首领更善待他？自己已经杀人如麻、劫掠无数，离领袖改造世界的最初理想又已背离了多远，又有什么资格追求被温柔以待呢？

红蜘蛛垂下了冰蓝的光镜：“如果你指的是惊破天，那么，我很安慰。”

他语带哀戚，虽然刻意压抑着，但还是被汽车人情报官捕捉到了。金飞虫感到意外，霸天虎空指是出了名的忠诚，他本以为红蜘蛛对惊破天不会有任何怨意。

他在领袖的地下图书馆中看过资料，有些人经历过神迹般的重塑后，性格会发生改变。难道……

“变成惊破天以后，他不如以前爱你了？”他问。

红蜘蛛的目光冷了下来：“我本就不是为了他的回报。”

这个回答却是承认了金飞虫的猜测。无论金飞虫的羡慕，还是红蜘蛛的悲哀，这些他们甚至不会告诉最亲近的人，现在却坦承给了身为敌人的彼此。

这是同病相怜的默契。

“无论如何，你总比我幸运。”金飞虫低声笑了笑，转身出了囚室。

走进主控室的时候，情报官看到领袖坐在中央的座位上，房间里没有其他人，大约都被领袖支了出去。

“是红蜘蛛带队来勘探的，我抓住了他。”领袖对他说，“我打算拿惊破天的情人做筹码，提出和他谈判，当然不是真的谈判。那会是个死亡陷阱，这次我要把惊破天彻底解决掉。而你的任务，是拖住地球上的霸天虎，不让他们来支援他。”

金飞虫应了声是。领袖的计划在他意料之中，想来惊破天也猜得到，但只要他不放弃红蜘蛛，宁愿来闯龙潭虎穴，这个计划就依然有效。

“其实你早就知道了。”领袖忽然话锋一转，“你刚才并没有去运送能量，而是去见红蜘蛛了，对吧。”

小跑车心里猛地一紧，却不怎么惊讶。无论是通过监控，还是士兵的报告，自己的举动都瞒不住领袖。私见头号战俘，看起来还像是出于作为床伴的无理嫉妒，他自然得为这任性之举承担后果。

“是的。”他低声回答道。

领袖向他勾了勾手，他只好走上前去。重卡揽住了他的腰，他知道领袖一定能察觉到他的僵硬。两人现在的姿势算得上十分亲昵，但下一塞秒，他就可能被一拳打到墙上去。他已经准备好挨一顿伴着冷言的拳打脚踢，但惩罚应该不会太重，领袖对他总还有着一点怜惜之心。

破坏大帝却忽然嗤地笑了。

“不高兴了？你知道我对他没有意思。”

金飞虫微微一怔，领袖开口却不是问罪，他准备的认错台词用不上，只好回答道：

“我明白。您的目的在于惊破天。”

擎天柱放松了揽着他的手臂，拍了拍他的后腰。“知道就好。别这么紧绷绷的，怕我揍你不成？没有独占欲的汽车人不是好汽车人。”

金飞虫垂下头松了口气。无论是吃味还是怕受罚，自己的心思都逃不过领袖的观察。

“等办完这件事，一起休个假吧，找个隐秘的基地，就你和我。”领袖又说。

小跑车在目镜后睁圆了光镜。擎天柱看着他惊讶难禁的模样，满意地弯起光镜，忽然又搂住他贴近自己，掐了一把他的后挡板，低沉的嗓音扑在他的接收器边：“准备好哭哑喉咙吧。”

这种度假，当然要做好被拆到下不了床的准备，但领袖说得这样露骨，就算是金飞虫也不由得腼腆了几分。他偏过头低低地嗯了一声。

直到离开主控室返回运输船，小副官的余烬仍然在突突乱跳。没有预想中的惩罚，他反而受到了首领的安抚。领袖在意他的想法，容许他有一点无伤大雅的独占欲，甚至愿意满足他的期待，抽出时间和他在一起，只和他在一起。

他这两年、乃至更久以来的努力效命，顿时都有了报偿。

他清楚自己是卑微到了尘埃里。破坏大帝的一点爱惜和关注，就让他激动不已，领袖对红蜘蛛根本没有想法，自己明知毫无必要，却抑制不住独占心，也正是因为自己时刻处于被领袖腻烦的恐惧之中。但又有什么办法呢？经历叛逃之后，他已经看清了，自己的余烬舱里爬满了名为擎天柱的病毒，要想摆脱，怕是要把那团性命的火苗扯出来。

 

回到地球之后，金飞虫继续监控敌人的动向。霸天虎停止了采矿活动，退回基地严守，擎天柱要求惊破天只能带一小队人去谈判，似乎是迫于这一条款，他们也只好在地球上等待。

直到霸天虎倾巢而出，向汽车人主基地发动袭击之前，金飞虫都是这么想的。

霸天虎本来兵力就占优，汽车人还有一部分在其他据点，总部剩下的士兵面对敌方在地球上的全部火力，根本招架不住。霸天虎一打进基地，就径直攻向通往地下的隧道。

金飞虫觉得全身的能量液都凉了。基地地下没有什么战略目标，除了中心大厅的太空桥，就是他们在擎天柱来地球前建好的那个。因为第一次太空桥被毁的教训，他选择将桥建在了地下，并且在大厅周围加装了防御工事。

“他们想毁掉太空桥，”他通过通讯器对领着另一半守军的录音机说，“现在不是我们阻止他们增援，而是他们要阻止我们通过太空桥去增援领袖！Mirtonian那边肯定出了变故，我们得赶紧过去！”

通讯器里传出了录音机带着塞卫二口音的嚷嚷：

“如果介系霸天虎的阴谋，要骗我们从太空桥离开呐？再端掉我们的其他据点轻而易举，地球就归他们了！”

“那就先守住太空桥！”金飞虫瞪着光镜，冲通讯器叫道。录音机说的不是没有可能，他没法反驳。

但那些工事挡不住霸天虎的全力进击，敌军很快涌进了地下大厅，集中向太空桥开火。

两名副官都被逼到了太空桥的基座下。“现在能确定他们针对的是太空桥了吧？”金飞虫说着向面前的敌兵开了一炮，一跃而起翻上了基座旁边的控制台，向输入界面中键入了上次运送能量时去的坐标。

“等等！”录音机也跟着上了控制台，他忽然按住了金飞虫敲击键盘的手，“你听到了伐？”

金飞虫停了下来。来自领袖的信息通过加密频道，同时传进了他和录音机的内线。领袖要他们立即前来支援，并给了他们一个坐标，却不是隐形战舰基地的位置。

“介坐标离上次的有好几光时远，可发信息的位置还系上次那个！没搞错吗？”录音机说着直接出声向内线喊道，“Prime！您要把战舰传送到那儿去嘛？”

领袖又传来了一条信息，却是断断续续的杂音，听不出说的是什么。录音机又问了一遍，内线里却再也没了回应。

“别问了！”金飞虫已经重新输入了领袖新给的坐标，发送指令启动了太空桥，他突然猛地一推通讯官，两人一起滚下了控制台。等两人爬起身，他们刚才站的位置已经被敌军的重炮轰成了大坑。

太空桥轰鸣起来，中央亮起了绿色的光柱。又有几炮打中了太空桥，桥基座有一块塌落了，顶端的拱形梁也被打飞了半边，到处都在冒着电火花，但光柱依然越来越宽。空间入口就要打开了。

金飞虫目眦欲裂地盯着眼前的敌兵。地球基地的兵力不多，非到不得已，领袖不会连他们也召过去接应，他的通讯又突然中断，看来是真的出了大事。现在两派的人缠战在一起，没几个汽车人来得及杀出重围，进入太空桥增援，即使来得及，霸天虎也会跟着一起进去。

他瞟到大厅一侧的小运输船，那是预备着开进太空桥送能量去的。自己离它还不到十塞码远，而且中间的敌兵比较稀疏，比太空桥方向拦着自己的要少得多。

他向面前随便开了两炮，然后转身飞奔向运输船，在霸天虎士兵之间七拐八绕，等他们反应过来，他已经闪身到了运输船门口。

一发机枪擦过他的肩甲，在上面豁开了一个口子。他跳进运输船撞上了舱门。

“你疯啦！”通讯器里又响起了录音机的喊声，“介个桥都塌了一半了，不一定把你传到正确的坐标！传不到你就在宇宙里漂——”

“反正是我去不是你去。”金飞虫咬着牙冷笑了一声，“听着，你带其他人撤到我们的隐蔽据点去，保存实力。等我进去了，就把桥轰塌，绝不能让霸天虎跟过来。”

在说话的工夫，他已经启动了运输船。他不再搭理录音机，把船开到最高马力，将拦在前面的士兵都撞到一边，直冲进了太空桥上已经完全展开的光柱。

他明白录音机的警告是对的，受损的太空桥是否会出故障，把他送到其他地点去，他们心里也没有数。领袖能从数光年外的Mirtonian星群发来信息，是因为通讯信号可以经由太空桥同步，现在太空桥毁了，如果他被送到错误并且非常遥远的地方，将无法联系地球，也无法联系塞星。小运输船不能支持长途飞行，他很可能就此在宇宙中漂流，死于能量耗尽，死得无人知晓。

但他不能不去，领袖正急迫地需要他，他必须赌一把。

即使他是个彻头彻尾的利己主义者。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中红蜘蛛的遭遇及惊红感情的变故，详情可见同系列的《对峙》篇。
> 
> 几个月前画的小金，一直忘了放：  
> 
> 
> （面罩被擎帝揭开时的反应XD）


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节有他人单思擎帝的cp提及。

在Mirtonian星群17区的一次总攻中，擎天柱受了重伤……被自己的战士抛弃后，他设法进入了附近一个偏远哨站的修复舱。在当地工程师的帮助下，他得以重建并升级了机体……回到莫邪天城后，他杀了几个曾经抛弃他的战士，恢复了自己的首领地位。

——镜像宇宙擎天柱（升级版）官方人物卡

 

当空间出口展开，隐形战舰破损的机身浮现在眼前，一向不信神的金飞虫几乎想要匍匐在地，感谢余烬源的庇佑。

他驾着小运输船跃出太空桥。传送通道在他身后关闭，没有人追出来，或许录音机已经照他说的将太空桥击毁了。他关闭了运输船的导航，以避免发射用于定位的电磁波，降低被监控系统发现的风险。战舰上还可能有敌人。

漆黑的战舰几乎和深空融为一体，扁平的流线型舰身若隐若现，一双侧翼是宽阔的三角形，仿佛一只巨大无朋的机械鳐鱼，而现在，金飞虫目测这只鳐鱼已经毁损了五分之一。他从战舰后方迂回接近。没有导航，运输船就无法对周边目标进行测距，他冒着过分接近战舰被撞飞的风险，仅靠光镜估测两艘飞船的间距，小心地调整航向，将运输船停到战舰侧翼下的货船挂靠架上。

他出了运输船，攀上战舰的侧翼，从翼上轰炸出的一个大洞钻进了战舰下层甲板的走廊。好在舰里的人造重力还没失灵，否则如果他像在太空一样漂浮着，无处着力，藏匿和迅速移动就困难了，而且没有重力，舰里的人造空气也会从破洞散尽。虽然不用呼吸，但长时间没有空气，塞星人的散热和全身系统也会出故障，真空无声，也无法靠听力察觉危险。

他不能搜索汽车人的信号，也不能给领袖发内线，因为发出任何通讯信号都可能暴露自己的位置。他只能凭借对路线的过目不忘，回忆着上次在战舰里的行进路线，先往船头的主控室走，希望在那里找到领袖。

走廊里有打斗的痕迹，有些廊道的尽头和转角处还倒着几具机体，绝大部分是汽车人士兵和量产无人机，那些士兵的余烬都已经熄灭了。看地上墙上能量液痕迹的位置，他们似乎是由于战舰突然加速，被甩到了走廊尽头。

等到他从升降机上了两层甲板，到了主控室所在的顶层，地上就再没有尸体了。显然战舰周边和靠外的走廊里发生过战斗，领袖撤退时大概开启了走廊的防御武器，将敌人逼出战舰，再突然加速把敌人甩远，才启动曲速引擎将战舰传送到这儿，以免敌人也被包进加速泡一起传送过来。大部分汽车人当时应该也在外围作战，所以都被留在了小行星基地。但也不至于舰里一个活着的都没有，而且地上没了尸体，却还有能量液的痕迹通向主控室……

他按捺着不祥的预感，又转过一道走廊，突然看到地上一边躺着一个高级军官，胸前被打得筛子一样，已经死透了。另一边有一大滩能量液，以及掉落在旁边的……

领袖的重机枪，他不会认错。

而且看得出来，那军官正是被这把机枪扫射致死的。两行跌跌撞撞的血脚印从那滩能量液中延伸出来，拐向了一条岔道。看来领袖没去主控室，他可能是在这儿遥控飞船进行了曲速传送。

金飞虫跟着足印追下去。见足印四周有滴落的能量液迹，表明走路的人还在流失能量液，他觉得自己仿佛挨了鞭子，一下下地抽疼。

终于那足印凌乱得难以为继，变成一条宽阔的血痕，显然走路的人因支持不住而摔倒了，只能匍匐爬行。金飞虫感到手脚痉挛似地痛了起来。他放弃了隐蔽，沿着血痕飞奔过几段廊道，终于追上了制造出血痕的人。

听到身后的脚步声，重卡停止了前进，翻过身来看着小跑车。金飞虫跑到他跟前跪倒在地，扶着他靠在自己身上。

“Prime，我来晚了……霸天虎炸了我们的太空桥，其他人都被他们缠住了，只有我开了一艘运输船撞开包围，在太空桥彻底被毁之前跳了过来。抱歉……”

他低着头几乎不敢抬眼：他见过领袖受重伤，但没有哪次见他伤得这样狼狈。重卡紫黑的装甲几乎被能量液浸透，肩、胸、腰腹和腿甲都有大片的破碎，最深的几条伤口还有能量液汩汩流出；一条小腿勉强连在膝上，却已经完全碎裂，这就是他再也走不动的缘故。

“至少你来了。”擎天柱的语声低哑，却并不恼怒，“而这条战舰上的人呢？”他说着干笑了两声。

小副官的预感被印证了。他说出了横尸在主控室附近那个高级军官的名字，然后说，“他是被您打死的，难道——”

“没错。霸天虎被我们监控着，不能来支援惊破天，但没想到经天纬从另一个宇宙——就是那个红色的飞过山原来呆的‘正极’宇宙——搬来了他们的汽车人，满口仁义道德，和我们这儿的霸天虎如出一辙。他们和惊破天的谈判团里应外合，兵力超过了我们。”领袖回答道。然后他点名了几个汽车人军官，包括金飞虫刚说到的那个：“这几个畜生见战局不利，我又重伤，就想抛下我逃跑。为了假传我的命令让士兵跟他们撤退，同时确保我死在船上，不会再报复他们，他们甚至阻断了战舰的通讯。”

不消说，人质红蜘蛛也被救走了。金飞虫这才明白，当时领袖无法通过战舰联络塞星和地球的部队，才通过那些军官不知道的私密频道，让自己和录音机来增援。

“可惜我只来得及打死一个叛徒。其他的我也饶不了。”擎天柱哼了一声，又说，“不过我得先找个回复舱。”

回复舱是非常强效的机体修复设备，圆筒状的舱中放满医疗液后，可以将里面的伤患浸没，为其补充能量液、修复机体，不用几天就能使重伤愈合。重卡刚刚也正是爬往医疗室的方向。

见领袖挣扎着想再站起来，小副官拉住了他：“医疗室离这里不近，还要下一层甲板。我个子小，扶着您走不了两步，如果您再摔倒，又是二次伤害。”

他扶稳了领袖，然后从后背离开他，起身变形成了载具：“所以还是这样载您去吧。您的脚会拖地，所以请抓紧我的侧面，抱歉这不太雅观。”

重卡没说什么，只是挪近了小跑车，俯身慢慢将上身压在车顶上。

小副官感觉机体被压得咔咔直响，但领袖的体重还在他的承受范围内。又有温热的能量液滑落到他的车顶上，重卡身上的风扇也在艰难地转动，热气呼噜噜地喷着他的车壳。他的心又抽痛了一下，却也浮上一丝甜蜜。

这些温热就仿佛领袖的拥抱一样。

 

小跑车把重卡连扛带拽地载到了医疗室，变回人形，扶着他倚坐到修复舱脚下。医疗室的地板上有一个大洞，是被向上的炮弹打的，有的医疗床被掀翻了，器具四散，还好修复舱位置靠里，保护外壳又厚，并没有什么破损。

“您现在的能量液水平是多少？”他问道。

破坏大帝沉默了两秒钟，报出了自检系统的读数。不到60%，一般塞伯坦人失血三分之一就要陷入锁死，流失将近一半，可能甚至已经丧了命。

金飞虫看了看修复舱里晶莹的医疗液，又望向领袖。“失去能量液超过30%，如果一次性输医疗液到满血，伤者会来不及把医疗液转化成自身能量液，这可能给脑模块带来不可逆的损伤。您要进修复舱泡在医疗液里，等同于一次性输满血。解决方法，要么进舱前分次输入医疗液，等机体转化一部分再继续输，但这样会耽误您进舱修复的时间，您伤得太重了……要么就还有一种办法。”

他从子空间掏出输液管和消毒剂，然后咔啦一声打开了自己的侧腹部装甲，露出了下方输出能量液的端口。另一种方法就是直接给伤患输能量液。这种速战战舰上储存新鲜能量液不方便，而且除非现在这种极端情形，大部分失血伤患都能用医疗液解决，所以肯定没有能量液储备。他自己是唯一的血源。

“小傻瓜，你还要不要命？”擎天柱蹙起了额头，“我的能量液总量有你的三倍，你全身的能量液，还没我已经流掉的多，就算只给我输到70%，你也受不了。”

“是2.76倍。”金飞虫答道，“我给您三分之一的能量液，您的能量液水平就能回到70%。您给我的升级机体对逆境高度耐受，失血一半才会锁死，您还记得吗？我在可以分次输医疗液补血，我们两个都不会有事。”他抬头看进领袖的光镜，将语气放得更软，几乎像是在哄一个没成年的机子：

“请别硬撑了好吗？”

擎天柱重重吁了口气，不再反对，任由小副官打开他伤痕累累的侧腹甲，用消毒剂给两人的输液端口消毒，然后连上了输液管。他让金飞虫靠到自己身边，看着小副官体内的能量液、也是他年轻的生命力，一点一滴地从他侧腹部流出，通过透明软管输入自己的机体。

“为什么过来？只有你一个人来得及通过太空桥，而我这边的战局显然很不利。”他问道。换句话说，如果他没有靠传送战舰甩开所有人，面对大批敌兵，金飞虫单枪匹马地过来，根本改变不了战局。

金飞虫犹豫了一下，过了几塞秒，才轻声答道：“这么说或许显得油嘴滑舌，但我是真心的——我得来找自己的余烬。”

破坏大帝低声地笑了。他抬起因失血而微颤的手，拇指指着自己的胸口：“在这儿？”

金飞虫没有答话，却扶住他的手，打开面罩，将柔软的唇瓣覆在他支离破碎的胸舱玻璃上。

领袖的红色光镜更加深黯了。他托住小副官小巧的下巴，让他稍微离开自己，然后一把将他拉到和自己平视，打开面罩，缠咬住他的嘴唇。

金飞虫半闭上了光镜，贪婪地接纳着领袖带着能量液腥味的吻。

 

金飞虫迷迷糊糊地睁开光镜。他记得自己给领袖输完能量液，领袖就进了修复舱，而自己在旁边没合光镜地守了三个塞日，以防有人来袭。三天后领袖从修复舱出来，虽然很多伤口愈合处还有错位，要再找医生修理，但已经行动无碍，甚至能战斗了。

他们回到主控室，发现战舰的部分功能还能用，但引擎损毁严重，他们只能乘舰上的小子舰离开。领袖勒令自己休息，自己蜷在他膝上，就像回到了很久以前，自己潜伏侦察敌军的武器库，断粮十几天昏倒在野外，被他搂在怀里喂能量液……自己怀着这几乎可以称之为幸福的好笑情绪进入了充电。现在应该还没过几个塞时……

他爬起身跳下领袖的膝头。擎天柱依旧端坐在舰长席上，全身散发着阴郁的气息。然后他开了口：

“补天士，你想干什么？”

金飞虫一个激灵，转头望向前方的主控屏。在他睡着的时候，领袖已经通过遥控编程修复了战舰的通讯，虽然信号不算好，屏幕上还有雪花，但上面的人影清清楚楚，正是几年前领头叛变、又在领袖追到地球之前逃之夭夭的紫色小胡子。

“'Bug也在啊？不好意思打扰了你们亲热。”补天士的语气是一贯的可恶，“Prime，我想先向你报告一件很严重的事。你亲爱的弟弟通天晓从帕拉多星越狱了。”

领袖身上的气息像是结了冰，令金飞虫不禁想要瑟缩。他没见过通天晓，只知道他确实是领袖的胞弟，很多年前就因为叛乱失败，被囚禁在了偏远的帕拉多行星上。

主控屏上的画面一闪，切换成了一段画质粗糙的录像：硝烟弥漫的监狱建筑前，站着一大群异族战士，是同样被囚禁在帕拉多的垃圾星人，通天晓越狱时把他们都放出来并且收编了。一个红蓝涂装的高大金刚被他们簇拥着，整张面甲都不见了，露出骷髅似的内里。金飞虫知道这是通天晓，据说他叛乱失败之后，面皮被擎天柱撕了下来。

几个汽车人战士被拖进镜头，丢在地上，身上冒着能量液和电火花。当金飞虫看清其中一个铁黑色的金刚时，面罩下的表情已经变成了震惊。

是铁皮。最近他去出了外勤，才没在战舰上，原来……

“铁皮，你本可以逃走，留下来对抗我是送死。”录像里的通天晓声音阴森，竟和领袖有几分相似。

“只要我活着，就绝不让你得逞！”老护卫吼道。他猛然挣扎着支起身，撞向通天晓的下盘，几乎把对方扑了个了趔趄。

小副官的余烬疯转着。在毫无胜算的情形下，这是在诱使对方了结自己，免得再受屈辱折磨——

“那就死吧。”

通天晓退开几步，果然举起手里的重炮，对准了铁皮的头雕。一声轰响，铁黑色的机体倒落尘埃，再无声息。

“喀拉——”

金飞虫转头望向声源，只见领袖竟将座位一边的金属扶手整个掰断了。破坏大帝的光镜爆出地狱火似的红光，全身关节都发出了细微的撞击声。

画面又切回到补天士，他一脸假笑地看着怒极反趋冷静的擎天柱。“顺便说，前几天在隐形战舰上抛下你逃跑的那几个废物，他们居然回了莫邪天城，想取代你做汽车人的老大。我怎么能让他们如愿呢？现在他们都被我制服了，就等您回来处置。当然您得原谅我驾着方舟不告而别的事，并且把莫邪天城和它的兵力给我，以防您哪天反悔了又想杀我，我还能有招架之力不是？否则，我为了保命，只能和他们一起对付您了——说不准还有通天晓。”

“你不已经是通天晓的同谋了吗。”领袖压抑着声音里的狰狞，“否则，你哪来的他越狱的录像？”

“重要吗？如果您不答应，我们俩再打下去，汽车人对霸天虎就更没胜算啦。”

金飞虫得承认补天士切中了要害。汽车人刚逢大败，领袖失踪，必然人心涣散，如果补天士趁机联合从战舰上叛逃的军官、甚至通天晓一起作乱，即使领袖能赶回去压制住他们，汽车人也将再次大伤元气，霸天虎更会借机大举进攻，现在他们又有了什么“正极宇宙汽车人”做同盟……当然如果汽车人彻底失败，补天士的野心也要泡汤。如果可以，自己真希望领袖别向他妥协，但不得不说，双方先联手攘外才是明智的选择。

领袖似乎也是这么想的。他盯着屏幕，散热扇和身上关节的咔咔声渐渐低了下去：

“成交。”

挂掉补天士的通信，擎天柱立刻传讯铁堡的汽车人，下令将通天晓越狱的消息透露给一个叫扫射的霸天虎军官。扫射曾是通天晓的旧友，后来因为通天晓的恶行而深感被背叛，开始了对其漫长的追捕，发誓要阻止他。如果扫射知道通天晓再度逍遥法外，一定会带霸天虎继续追击他，对付他就容易多了。

“Prime。”等领袖传令完毕，小副官突然在旁边唤道。他转过头看着金飞虫。

“刚才您修好了战舰的通讯同步设施，我才收到这几天别人发来的信息。”通讯同步的机理和曲速传输差不多，没有这个设施，塞星、地球和Mirtonian星群之间就无法通讯，通讯信号传不了那么远，就算传得了，以光速传播也得好几年才能到。“其中有一条……是铁皮的。”

金飞虫说着打开通讯器，以语音模式外放了那条内线留言。静寂的主控室里响起了老护卫沧桑的声音。

::Bee，等你收到这条信息，我已经回归余烬源了。我知道自己挡不住通天晓，无颜向领袖告罪，你帮我转告他一声。还有，照顾好他。::

领袖近乎冷酷的镇静终于裂开了，他低头扶住了自己的前额。

“如果我能未卜先知，就不会派他去那个恒星系办事，让他撞上通天晓越狱。他太不值得了。”他的嗓音喑哑，当中竟有一丝悲哀。金飞虫以为领袖早已经没有了这种情绪。

他觉得就这一点，老护卫也算值得了。有几个人的死，能让破坏大帝为之震怒痛惜？如果轮到自己头上，会不会有人像自己对铁皮一样为自己难过？

没错，难过，自己这颗恶棍的心也很少再有这种情绪了。自己尊敬老护卫沉默的忠诚，那绝不是很多人所认为的愚忠，而是因为他还记得领袖的初心。何况在缺乏同僚情谊的汽车人队伍中，铁皮却像对小辈一样关照自己，虽然并不常表现出来。他甚至还从领袖手下救过自己。

而且金飞虫明白，铁皮对领袖的心思其实和自己一样，他对自己的关照，很大程度上也是爱屋及乌，他自知不是领袖的那个人，就寄希望于自己能安慰领袖。床伴和真爱没有绝对的界限，即使他自制着不去越界，但又哪有那么容易不为领袖的强大和魅力所倾倒？这些老护卫或许从未表达过，直到遗言才有了点告白的意思：单纯的部下或老友，不会说去“照顾”一位不可一世的君王。

擎天柱突然抓住小副官的手，放在自己掌心里握得生疼：

“我已经失去一个了。”

不过领袖早就知道了，金飞虫想。

 

他们乘着带有曲速引擎的小子舰离开了战舰，先去往另一个星区，通过汽车人在那里的线人，找到当地的医生和工程专家，进一步修复并升级了领袖的机体。然后他们回到铁堡，带一队人马去了莫邪天城。补天士在那里迎接了他们；他果然已经将在隐形战舰上弃主而逃的军官抓了起来。

擎天柱把那几个叛徒都扔进了熔炼池。熔炼池边，在惨叫声和旁观士兵的静默悚惧中，金飞虫看着领袖在火光映照下如鬼的眼神。

他已经放弃了劝谏。领袖以高压暴力换取忠诚，却屡屡事与愿违，从方舟到隐形战舰——但他已经不可能再改变。他们都只能继续征伐和毁灭，一条道走到黑。金飞虫也不知道终点究竟是什么。

然后领袖回到铁堡，下令重新装配曲速飞船，把地球上的汽车人带回塞星。开矿可以回Mirtonian去，没有必要再呆在地球上。

“我要失约了。”他对金飞虫说，“短期之内我不能和你去休假了。”

小副官摇了摇头，轻声说：“在您最需要的时候，我在您身边，这已经是最好的奖赏了。”

领袖低笑着把他圈进怀里。他接受着破坏大帝肆意的亲吻，不再想其他。

既然再也离不开牢笼，再也无法得救，那就一起永久沉沦吧。


End file.
